Nobody's Perfect
by Erricane
Summary: While Max was at work, Sophie was just cleaning up her new home for him. And while doing so, she found a book. A very interesting one too.
1. Kitsune

**A/N:** _I seriously have to apologize for my last story. Because that was the first time I have actually cancelled one of my works and to be honest, it felt really good. Not in a bad way but in a more relief kind of way. I'm sure a lot of you have already unfollowed me because of that and it doesn't matter to me. As I've said before. I prefer to have fun when writing and not being known to others rather than being appreciated by my unoriginality. I also apologize for those of you who stayed with me even though I have failed you in the last story. But in all seriousness, I think I would be even sadder if I were to continue The Agent because I was seriously not enjoying every moment of it at all._

 _Don't get me wrong, but I'm on board the WildeHopps ship. It's just that, there are seriously way too many fanfics that has already beaten me to it and that's why I felt lazy about writing The Agent. I'm sure you all noticed the spelling and grammar errors even because I purposely did not check and was too lazy to pay attention._

 _Anyway, enough of that. I hope this story will make up for it. This will either be a 2 or 3 chapter story. It is the story of Max during his days in Japan. Enjoy._

 **Summary:** _While Max was at work, Sophie was just cleaning up her new home for him. And while doing so, she found a book. A very interesting one too._

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia definitely does NOT belong to me. Only the characters in this fanfiction belong to me._

* * *

It was just another regular day in Zootopia. The sun was shining above the rooves of the buildings all around Downtown as it slowly ventures its way to the west, leading the dark sky behind on its trail.

A jill was dusting the shelves, while wearing an pink apron. She placed her paws on her hips and sighed. "Max…" she said. "You really need to keep your house clean." She looked at a photo of him and her at the amusement park when she first visited him. She was smiling widely while he just gave a very expressionless look on his side. She smiled and giggled. "Can't actually ask you to fully change, huh…?"

It was Saturday and Sophie was off today from teaching at school. But Max never had any day-offs because YakDonald was a 24-hour business after all. His shifts are usually random and he was on the afternoon shift meaning that he won't be back till night.

While waiting for him, Sophie decided to clean up his house. This was so unlike her because she was never the kind of hare to keep her place tidy. Her home back at Tundratown was even messier than his. But because this was his house, she wanted to keep it clean. Even though he has said several times already that the place was also hers. She just can't agree to it since it was it belonged to him to begin with.

Sophie was getting books out of the shelves and dusted the insides of them. She even dusted the covers on the books. Since she had nothing to do, she wanted to try to keep the place spotless. Try, mind you.

And as she was putting the books back, she saw one that actually brought her attention. She stared at it curiously. It was a black book with a hard cover and on it, was the title of the book. "Nobody's Perfect…?" she read aloud. She looked at every corner and angle of it, and realized that the title wasn't even on the side of the book. Which was weird because every book that Max had always has titles on the front and on the side.

She opened it and read what was written in the book. She was surprised to see that this book was written by Max himself. And it was handwritten as well.

* * *

 **(** _So at this point on, I will be reading Max's point of view._ **)**

My name is Max Zero. I was… A very rebellious tod. From when I was younger, to the day I turned into an adult. I haven't change much I think. I'm writing this so I can try to make this story of mine last for… I don't know how long. But hopefully long enough.

I was… A thief. My crew and I were known as the Robin Hood. Our motto was, we are one. That's why the name itself wasn't plural. We were all predators and have never seen each other's faces. Because we live so far away, Frankie, our contact, would usually call us about a job from a contractor. And we would usually meet each other with masks. We have been doing it for past 5 years now and we still had no idea how our faces look like.

But anyway, in one of my job, it actually gave me a reason why I'm writing this. It was… Very emotional. Very dramatic. And it was something I can never forget. I will try to remember every detail of that day as I can. I have no guarantees.

It was late at night. Frankie had sent us to Japan for a job. We all had our respective safehouses just in case we don't meet. He had already prepared everything for each of us. A place with bed and a high-end one too.

However, high-end places were not my style. As much as I like the thought of living luxuriously, I did not want that. I even asked him if there was a low-end one where I can be a little more comfy with. I have been sleeping on couches lately, and I'm really starting to get use to the feeling. Frankie had his doubts about that idea at first but he did it anyway.

So I think out of all of us, I'm the only one living like a regular mammal.

Where I stayed for the moment in Tokyo was an almost run down flat. The neighbors were noisy and the landlord was even rude. However, it's just the way I like it though. Because I was a foreigner, they wouldn't interact with me anyway. And because of that, I'm really comfortable with that. I don't care how noisy or quiet the place is. As long as no mammal disturbs me, it won't bother me.

And at the time, there was a news all around Japan. News about children gone missing. The reason for this was not explained. It had nothing to do with why I was in Japan so I did not put any thought to it.

While I was comfortably taking a nap in my futon, a knock on my door was heard. It was really loud and behind it was a female voice in Japanese.

I opened the door to find a white vixen with red markings on her face undr her eyes. She was speaking in Japanese with a picture of a little female kit in her paws.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't understand. Do you speak English?"

She stared at me for a while and nodded. "Yes," she said in a very thick Japanese accent. "Please help me. My sister, is missing."

I looked at the photo of the kit again and sighed. "I'm sorry," I said. "But I'm not a resident here. Just a visitor. I can't help you."

"Please," she begged, taking a step forward. "She's the only family I have left."

I looked at her. Her bright yellow eyes were telling me she was serious with the tears coming up as well.

I sighed and grabbed my grey sweater and gloves. "Alright, alright," I said. "When and where was the last time you saw her?"

She led me really far away into the streets, through many alleys till we reached a dead end. Evening was also coming in and I was getting a little frustrated with the whole goose chase.

"Hey," I called after she stopped on her track. "Mind telling me where we are?"

"I… I'm sorry…" she said, placing her paw on her forehead. "I'm… Trying really hard to remember but…" She slowly tipped over and I quickly grabbed her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yes…" She grabbed onto my sleeves trying to pull herself back up. "Thank you…"

"Not a problem…"

She then slowly reached into my pocket for my wallet. However, because I was a thief myself, I already knew that trick.

I grabbed her wrist, making her drop my wallet to the ground. "What are you trying to do?" I said, with an agitated look.

She stared at me and pushed me away. "Ima da! (Now!)" she shouted.

And suddenly, white foxes popped out of nowhere, surrounding me. There were 5 of them including the vixen I tried to help earlier.

One leapt over the fence and plunge his way towards me. I grabbed ahold of his paws quickly and rolled backwards, pushing him to the other side. And as I got back to my feet, two grabbed me on either side of my arm and pulled them the opposite direction, trying to restrain me. The next fox prepared his fist, ready to lay a punch on me, but I kicked his knee as swiftly as I can and tried my best to tug the other two that were trying to hold me away.

But they purposely let me tug them because by then, they had me sandwiched after being pressed in between their bodies really hard. They eventually let go though and I tried shaking my head to get it straight again.

"I really don't have time for this…" I said, feeling annoyed.

"Ike! (Go!)" said a male fox, pointed directly at me.

Three of them got on all four and sprinted forward with aggressive looks on their faces. However, those faces don't scare me. I've seen worse. I jumped and front flipped over one, and grabbed him by the hoodie, pulling him forcefully as I could, flipping him backwards and eventually landed on the back of his head.

He groaned in pain as the other two gripped my ankles without warning. The one that commanded them just now readied his claws, running towards me and prepares to attack.

I jumped, straightening my feet and managed to slipped through their grip and kicked the leader on the chest. He coughed in pain and I punched him in the nose, almost bending his snout. He held on to it with his legs shaking and kicking on the ground in pain.

One of the two from earlier hugged me from behind, putting me in a full nelson and the other jumped over us and landed in front of me. He laid a few punches on my body and it really felt painful. I frowned in pain and kicked him away. I straightened up my arms in the air and slipped through downwards, sweeping the one holding on to me earlier.

I turned my focus back on to the other and sprinted towards him, placing a jumping kick as hard as I can on his chest to make it equal. And finally, the last one that grabbed me from behind, I gave him one kick to the face, not too hard nor soft.

I breathed heavily and looked at the vixen from earlier. She was hiding behind a lamp post. I felt anger inside me. Betrayed. I walked towards her. She just stared at me in fear.

But looks can be deceiving. She suddenly brought out a pair of chopsticks and tried to impale them in between my eyes. But I was quick to notice this and grabbed her by the wrist again. I squeezed it tighter until she decided to let go of her weapons.

And as she did, my grip loosened. "Never try to pull a stunt like that…" I said.

She looked at me. Her eyes looked so surprise. Almost as if she was expecting me to do something else.

I let her go and grabbed my wallet, leaving all the hurt foxes behind me. I understood what those foxes were trying to do. At least, I thought I did. Just like me, they had to do what they had to do. Steal.

But, it all depends on luck and strategy. And apparently, they weren't lucky at all. And even if they did get my money, they would only find all coins anyway. So, it's even worse than bad luck. I only brought enough to stay for a few days after all.

And as I returned home, I let out a tiring sigh. I took off my hoodie and tossed it next to my futon along with my gloves. What a day that was. Yet, I felt kind of bad for those foxes. They probably think a foreigner would be an easy target. But they obviously have never learnt that they shouldn't have judged a book by its cover.

That vixen earlier… Her eyes looked like she was telling the truth too… Like she really was saying that her sister was missing.

I took out a photo of when I was kit. And in the photo was another mammal beside me. A beautiful young hare, named Sophie. I always wondered what she would look like now. I bet she is even more beautiful now.

 **(** _Sophie covered her mouth, trying to resist from blushing._ **)**

I kept the photo back into my pants pocket and closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Sophie…" I said to myself. I always wanted to meet her again. She was the only prey that accepted me as myself. She was never the kind to judge one because of their species. And… I really appreciate her for being there for me. But… I try not to go back to Zootopia to meet her. Because I was afraid she might still fear me because of what happened 7 years ago when I was 10. Has it really been that long already?

That was the question that always puts me to sleep. I… Actually have regrets back then. But as I grew up, I certainly learnt how to live with it. Regret is only an obstacle to stop you from living. And the only thing that could keep me going was her.

I remembered back when mom tried to hook me up with other girls. Mom always did want the best for me. However, none of them were my type. As I grew up more and more, girls would call me something like… Handsome or charming and all those stuff. Which is the one thing that I hate so much. Looks… Sometimes I really do wish that I could go back to Zootopia. But it wasn't the time to think about that. I had a job now. And I have to do it before the time limit.

Day 2 in Japan. After what happened last night, I immediately forgotten all about it. I didn't bother much about the past. Because I don't think there has been anything more devastated than what happened 7 years ago. It was the only memory I can always hold on to remind me of what I shouldn't be doing back now.

I was just watching the television that was provided with the room that I rented. I was watching the news but it was in Japanese so I didn't understand it at all. To think by now, I should have learnt a little bit of Japanese when watching anime with subtitles but apparently, that wasn't the case.

All I know was that children has been missing for the past 2 months in Japan and police were having no leads on the case whatsoever. Pity. I think I would have gotten myself involve to help a little bit. But as I've said. I was only going to be in Japan for a few days for work.

Apparently what Frankie told us about the job involved an ancient kabuki mask, said to hold the spirit of an ancient being known as kyuubi. Funny thing about it, I don't think any of the guys knew what it actually meant. It means 'nine-tails' and it was the name of a mythical kitsune back in ancient Japan folklore tales. But those were all legends and myths. The story probably died off by now but I always have been interested in stuff like that.

Anyway, I'm getting off track here.

I was just watching the news while having some half-boiled eggs for breakfast when suddenly, a knock on the door came out.

I turned to the door and put my bowl down, standing up and walking to open it for whoever it was behind the door.

"Yes?" I greeted.

It was the white vixen from before.

"What do you want?"

She quickly let herself in and softly and gently closed the door, locking it in the process. "Please…" she begged. "Let me stay here for a while."

That look in her eyes. It was the same kind when I first saw her. She and her pack may have ambushed me last night, but I can tell that those eyes were not lying. Especially when she asked me to help find her sister.

I sighed and sat on the floor, continuing to eat my breakfast. "Make yourself at home," I said. I then offered her an egg. "Hard-boiled egg?"

She quickly grabbed it from my paw and peeled off the shell in a hurry, consuming the egg hungrily. It looked as if she hasn't eaten in days but she looked so fine.

I frowned in curiousity. "Name's Max," I said.

She looked up at me as I continued watching the news. "Kitsuna…" she responed which later made me turn to her. "That's my name…"

I smiled. "It's a lovely name." I grabbed my bottle of water that I brought along in my trip and drank a little of it, trying to properly swallow the eggs. I even offered her a drink. "Want some?"

She looked at the bottle and then to me, taking the bottle hesitantly before chugging the whole thing down.

I was surprised but my face wasn't showing that reaction. She drank the whole thing almost as if she hasn't drink for days. "Are you okay?" I asked. "You look desperate."

She just shook her head. "I… Was just looking for a place to stay for the time being…" she said. She then bowed to me, her head staring at the ground. "I'm sorry for what happened last night. And I also must thank you for your offer."

I raised her head up by the chin. "There's no need to bow," I said. "I'm sure you needed it after all."

That look in her eyes, they were turning from desperation to hope. I could even see a faint blush on her cheeks before she looked away. "Thank you…" she repeated.

A loud knock on the door suddenly was heard. This time, it was a male, in Japanese.

I stood up about to answer it only to be pulled back from the wrist by the vixen named Kitsuna.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here…" she begged in a whisper. "Anyone at all…"

I looked back at the door and then to her. "Hide then," I said softly as I can so that whoever it was on the other side could not hear.

She then opened the sliding door to the closet and hid there for the moment.

I opened the door slightly and found a couple of police wolves. One was talking in Japanese and the other showed me a poster of a group of white foxes with different pattern of red markings on their faces. The same kind as Kitsuna. And that's when I spotted a picture of her in the poster.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm foreign. Do you speak English?"

"Excuse me," said the one that was talking earlier, bowing to me. "We just asked if you have seen this group of kitsunes around?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "I've just arrived yesterday. I'll only be here for a few days."

"May I see your passport, sir?" he asked.

I reached for my wallet and showed it to him. He checked it thoroughly and saluted. "Please excuse us, Zero-san," he said.

I nodded and closed the door after they walked away. I walked back to the closet and knocked on the door. "They're gone now," I said. "You can come out."

The door slid open slowly and she crawled out of it. "Who were they?" she asked, tidying herself up.

"Cops."

She sat back down on the ground and sighed in relief.

I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall. "Who are you, by the way?" I asked.

"I already told you."

"That's not what I mean. I mean, the group you're in. The cop from earlier showed a poster of you and a group of other… Kitsunes."

She looked away for a moment and thought as she stared at the table blankly.

This was leading me to nowhere. She probably had a hard time before she came to my place to crash. I took my grey hoodie and wore my gloves. "I'm going out to buy some food," I said. "Want something?"

No answer. She just clenched her fists and closed her eyes.

"I'll… Get you something then…" I said, leaving the room. I closed the door gently and sighed. "If only I knew what to get though…"

And as I began to distant myself from the room, the door swung opened quickly.

My head swifted around to find Kitsuna coming out.

"You're going to get lost," she said with arms crossed. "Let me show you around."

I raised an eyebrow. "This isn't a trick again, is it?" I asked, making sure.

She walked pass me and turn her head to the right but her eyes to me. "It's up to you to believe," she said.

It took a while for me to actually be convinced but only for a few seconds before I followed her.

She brought me to the night market in town. There were smokes coming out from every vent from different buildings. However, they all had delicious smell trailing with them. I wasn't too engaged with them though but I admit I was almost curious at what they were cooking.

"Do you like ramen?" she asked, turning to me.

I shrugged. "I know what that is," I said. "But I don't know how it taste like."

She smiled and walked away.

I didn't know what to do honestly. So I just followed her. And I'm glad too. Because apparently she was leading me to a ramen stall. But there was no smoke or steam coming out of it.

"Yo, ojiisan, (Yo, uncle,)" she said to a black bear that was reading the papers, raising her paw up after sitting down.

"Ohh, Kitsuna-chan," he replied after turning to her with a smile. "Itsumo? (Usual?)"

"Hai, (Yes,)" she said with a nod.

He then turned to me. "Omae wa? (And you?)" he said, pointing to me with a smile.

She chuckled and answered for me, "Onaji desu. (Same please.)"

"Hai, wakarimashita, (Alright, I got it,)" replied the bear in a friendly and playful tone.

I turned to her. "What did you guys say?" I asked.

"He was just taking our orders." She pat the chair next to her. "Sit down and enjoy."

I did as she suggested. I leaned forward a little with my arms on the counter, watching the cook boiling the noodles and the other ingredients into the boiling water. A delightful aroma was then formed from it and I breathed it in. Delicious…

"I know I've said this too many times already," Kitsuna suddenly said. "But thanks again."

I didn't turn to her. "Well, now I have to thank you for showing me this place," I said. "Everyone seems happy here."

"Not everyone though…"

This time, I turned to her. "Back then…" I started. "When you asked me to help find your sister, it looked like you mean it."

She tapped her fingers on the counter slowly. "Did you think I mean it?" she asked, looking directly in front of her.

"Of course. I know what a lie sounds like. And… I'm okay with helping you. Just tell me everything in details."

Her fingers stopped. Her head lowered more and more to her paws. "It's true…" she admitted. "But… She's not really missing… I know where she is… I just… Can't do anything about it…"

I just looked at her and sighed. "Go on and tell me." I turned my head in the cook's direction and my ears were all opened for her story.

"I come from the Kyuubi family… A… Yakuza."

"Figures. Continue."

"Well… I'm the daughter of the head yakuza," she continued on. "And… My father really expected highly of me and my brother, Shibuya. I… Never wanted any of this. Because, our family has been fighting against our rival for generations to generations."

"Wait…" I turned to her. "I thought you said your sister was the only family you had."

She nodded. "It's true. Because she's the only one that can understand me. Meanwhile… Shibuya and father has been more focus on our… 'Tradition' rather than our family."

"And… What about the family rival? Another yakuza?"

She nodded. "The Kuzuha family… They… Have my little sister. I'm sure they do."

"Wait… So you're not entirely sure they have your sister?"

"They must have!" she said slamming her fist, turning to me in anger. "How else would my sister be missing?"

I just stared at her and then back to the cook who was almost done with our food. "Okay then," I said. "We'll pay them a visit after the meal."

Her frown disappeared into a surprise look. "Huh?" was all she responded.

"You heard me. After we're done, we're going to go see them."

"Hai, arimasu (Alright, here you go)," said the bear serving our meals. "Douzo. (Enjoy.)"

Kitsuna then grabbed a pair of chopsticks and clapped her paws together. "Itadakimasu," she said softly and quickly with a bow before digging in.

I looked left and right. "You don't have a fork?" I asked.

The bear smiled and nodded. "Hello," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks."

I don't think he understood what I said though. Because after that, he nudged Kitsuna and whispered something to her. I didn't hear anything though. But I think he was actually asking her about me. She was even blushing during the conversation and was whispering something angrily even. I was becoming even more confuse about it.

While I was looking for the fork, she handed me a pair of chopsticks. "Here," she said, looking away from me. "Not many of us use forks like you do in Zootopia."

I took it from her. "Thanks," I said. I watched her used her chopsticks, trying to mimic her movements. It took a few attempts but in the end, I actually got it. Barely. Sometimes the noodles would just slid off from my chopsticks every time I was about to grab a bite out of it.

I didn't know how long it actually took me to finish the meal but all I know was that it was getting late. Like, so late that every store is going to be closed up. Eventually, I got it done after chugging down the soup. The cook looked really bored. I bet he was waiting for me to finish too.

I've really been so focus on how to eat with the chopsticks, I didn't even realize that the sky got way darker than I thought.

I apologized for finishing late and paid for the food. Yes… Including Kitsuna's. Because she was already asleep by the time I finished my dinner. Or was it supper since it was already late?

Anyway, I even had to carry her back home. Too bad I couldn't visit the Kuzuhas. I was really looking forward on doing that too. But then again…

 **(** _Back to reality_ **)**

* * *

While Sophie kept reading, her phone suddenly rang and she jumped. She quickly picked it up and answered it. "H-hello?" she answered, without checking the caller ID. But, it wasn't a surprise since Max was on the other end.

" _Hey, Soph_ ," he said. " _I'm gonna be home a little late. You'll have to make dinner for yourself then. Don't worry about me though._ "

"Oh, it's okay…" she said with an awkward laugh. "I can handle it."

There was silence on Max's side for a while. " _You okay? You sound a little funny. Want me to bring you something back for supper?_ "

"Um…" Sophie looked at the time only to find it was almost 7 at night which surprised her that even her ears dropped down. She scratched the back of her head and chuckled. "Yea…" she said, shyly. "I don't think I can cook for myself."

" _It's okay. Just hold out till 11. That cool?_ "

Sophie looked back at the book to check how many pages there were. There were a lot more which is perfect to keep herself busy by the time Max comes home. She nodded. "Yea, I can," she said. "I can eat some of your Catbury if my stomach ever gets desperate."

" _Not the hazelnut ones, okay? Those are my favorite._ "

She giggled. "Okay, okay. I got it."

" _Good. Love you._ "

"Love you too." Max hung up and Sophie placed the phone down, sighing in relief as she lay back on the couch. "Time to get back to reading." She picked up the book and continued where she left off.

* * *

 **A/N:** _End of chapter 1. That was very satisfying… For me that is. I'm not sure if it entertained you all. But it certainly did for me. Thank you so much for sticking around after The Agent. I really appreciate it. I can guarantee that Nobody's Perfect will be updated as soon as I get it done. See you all soon. :)_

 _If any of you liked to see the cover to this fanfic, it's in tumblr. The link to my tumblr can be found in my profile info._


	2. The Kuzuhas

**A/N:** _First of, I'd like to apologize of how late I am. I've just been so busy trying to finish this story and it's almost there. Second, I've noticed many people have already unfollowed me. I can only think of one reason. They were not loyal to my pride. This is the kind of thing that I have issues with. Most people only like your work if you involve something or someone popular. That's the same reason for when I was writing The Agent. All I'm saying is that there are already plenty of WildeHopps fanfiction. If you really call yourself a fan, then stay loyal to your idol no matter what._

 _Fans: Otherwise known as fanatics that devote and support one's works and accomplishments._

 _I really appreciate those who stayed true to me. My friends once asked me, would you rather have lots of friends who doesn't care about who you really are, or one friend that has been loyal to you till the end. Of course, the second one is the best choice. You all are those few who kept supporting me and I am grateful for that._

 _And I'll be honest, there WILL indeed be a WildeHopps fanfic. With less drama and all that too. But I need it to be perfect for all of you. Thanks again. Now, enjoy chapter 2 of Nobody's Perfect._

 **Disclaimer:** _Disney owns everything about Zootopia but not this fanfic nor the characters in it._

* * *

I left Kitsuna at my safehouse so she can rest. I didn't want to bother her after all. I'd like to hear her side of the story but for now, I needed to repay her for introducing me to that ramen stall. And that is… By visiting the Kuzuhas.

I walked aimlessly through the night, not knowing where to go. I actually got lost but I kept walking and walking till I could find help. Until I saw a police post in the middle of the streets. I ran towards it and found a deer sitting on his desk, looking at his phone.

"Excuse me?" I called.

He turned to me and immediately jumped back on his seat, grabbing onto the desk in surprised.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm lost here. Do you think you can show me the direction?"

The deer's surprise look vanished and he raised his hoof. "Sumimasen (I'm sorry). No English," he said shaking his head.

I rubbed the back of my head. I really wished I could communicate. And this may sound stupid, but I tried to remember about the animes in order for me to actually communicate with him. I tried to think which word go for which word.

I raised an index finger and tried my best with my Japanese. "Um… Kuzuha… No Kazoku, (Kuzuha… Family,)" I said.

His eyes widened. "K-Kuzuha?!" he asked.

"Um… Hai, (Yes,)" I said nodding. "Boku wa… Kuzuha no kazoku wo… Mieru. (I am… Kuzuha family… Seeing.)" Boy, did I sound stupid… I actually said, 'I'm seeing the Kuzuha family' instead of 'I'm looking for the Kuzuha family'.

The police officer looked at me strangely and laughed. "Moshikashite, kimi wa Kuzuha wo sagashiteimasu? (You mean, you're looking for the Kuzuhas?)"

"Uh… Hai. (Yes.)"

The deer laughed again. "Wakatta, wakatta, (I got it, I got it)," he said. He took out a map and signalled me to look at it. He pointed at where we are. "Koko ni iru, (We are here)," he said. He dragged his hoof slowly to the other side of the street at the end of the map. "Asoko. Kuzuha wa koko ni iru. (Over there. The Kuzuhas are here.)"

I didn't actually understood him at first, but I knew he said that the Kuzuha family lived there. I bowed in thanks. "Arigatou, (Thank you,)" I said in a terrible foreign accent.

I walked to where he guided me to. To be honest, I felt a little scared about meeting them. But I needed to make sure if they really did kidnap Kitsuna's sister. The only problem was… I hope they speak English…

I arrived to the location where the police deer showed me to. It was a huge modern bungalow in a bright tan color painted on it with lots of windows on the top floor and glass wall on the corner of the buildings on the bottom floor. The roof was made of black tiles and the lights were turned on in the whole building. A tall concrete wall was build around the house with the top side looking like fences. There was even a gate made from metal and was painted black as an entrance and on the left side of it had a sign in Japanese.

I didn't know what it meant since I can't read Japanese. But I think it said 'Kuzuha' or something. It was just a guess though.

There were a doorbell and a speaker which were on the left side of the pillar next to the gate. I pushed the button. I didn't hear anything though. But I assume that the bell rung on the inside.

And then, suddenly, a voice came out of the speaker under the button. " _Dare da? (Who is it?)_ " a male asked angrily.

"Um… Can I come in?" I asked. "I don't speak Japanese though. I'd like to see the head of the Kuzuha."

" _No_ ," he said. " _Gaikoku hito imasen. (No foreigners allowed.)_ "

Suddenly, there was a ruckus on the other end. Another voice it seemed. Both of them were talking in Japanese and were discussing about something. Or rather, someone. And that someone was probably me.

" _Excuse me?_ " said another voice through the speaker. " _I speak English. Can I help you?_ "

"Yea. I'd like to meet the leader of the Kuzuha?" Silence for a few seconds. But then, the gate opened. I turned to the gate quickly and then back to the speaker. "Thank you."

The place was beautiful. It was almost like paradise. There was a trail of cobblestone on the lawn, leading to the front door and on the left was a water fountain next to a swing hanging on the branch of a tree. On the right, there was a gazebo near some hedges. And someone, I think a tiger… A white tiger, was trimming them right now. I walked to the front door casually and knocked on it.

I waited for a moment until someone answered, and they did. This time, it was a reddish brown weasel with neatly combed fur and in a suit. "Konichiwa, (Hello,)" he said bowing.

"Hi," I replied, raising a paw. "I'm looking for the mammal in charge?"

"Ah… Gomen, (I'm sorry,)" he said. "Watashi wa Nihongo wo hanashimasu… (I only speak Japanese…)"

"Oi," said a fox interrupting us.

He looked at the weasel and whispered something to him. The weasel nodded and walked away.

"I'm so sorry," he said, turning to me. "Please excuse the mammals here." He was a red fox, like me. Only… Well, how do I put this. His fur was so… Elegant and the first thought in my head was… Well… He looked like douche. Pretty much anyone with neatly combed fur looked like a douche to me. Because I don't know why but the first word I would think of seeing them would be, 'insecure'.

"It's okay," I said. "I'd like to meet with your boss."

"Ah, another bretheren? Come, come."

Brethren? I didn't quite understand that. I followed him and we walked up the stairs. We passed by a couple of vixens and both of them smiled at me and one even winked at me.

 **(** _Sophie's cheeks began puffing themselves in redness and anger._ **)**

I just bowed without any expression and kept walking. I really didn't want to get involve too much with these mammals. They all looked like they'll be getting into even worse troubles later.

As we made it to the top floor, there was a large door in the middle of the house. He opened it and I found myself in, what looked like an executive office or a study room, I think. Red carpet on the floor with the fireplace in between the bookshelves. There was a large flat screen television on top of the fireplace and a safe on the opposite side of the room. More shelves on the other side but with loads of antique on it whereas the one by the fireplace all has books stacked on them.

An old red fox was sitting on the table, coughing as he looked up at me. "Ah, come in, come in," he said. "You must be the foreigner. Have a seat." He offered me a comfy chair in front of him.

I raised my paw up and shook my head. "No thanks," I said. "I prefer standing."

"As you wish." He looked over to me at the other fox. "Daigo-kun, watashitachi wo iiwake shite? (Daigo-kun, please excuse us?)"

The fox, named Daigo, bowed and closed the door as he made his way out.

"First of all," the old fox started. "Let us introduce ourselves. I am Kuzuha Dou. Head of the Kuzuha clan."

"Max," I answered. "Max Zero. From… Er… The Zero family. Of Zootopia. At least, use to."

"And what brings you here, Zero-san?" He sat back in his chair, entertwining his fingers and listened attentively.

"Nothing. I'm only here for work. I'll only be here for a few days. But I'm here to talk about a case. About… A missing fox kit. And a friend of mine, she was really confident that you were responsible."

The old tod looked at me. "Oh?" he responded. "Who is this… Friend, of yours?"

"She's from a family named Kyuubi. I'm not accusing you or anything. I just want to hear a yes or no. Simple."

He leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table. "Do you… Believe her?"

"Not really. She has no proof after all. That's why I'm here talking to you about it. Did you kidnap her sister?"

Mr. Kuzuha chuckled. "No…" he said in a deep, low voice. "I can assure you that…"

I looked at him very closely for a while and shrugged. "Okay," I said. "You are definitely telling the truth." I turned around, ready to walk away until he called me back.

"Wait! Is that all? The reason why you come here?"

I looked back at him. "I can tell if someone's lying about something. And I know you didn't do it." I bowed in respect. "I'm sorry if I was ever rude just now." I grabbed the door handle and suddenly the telephone next to Mr. Kuzuha rang.

"Hai, watashi, (Yes, it's me,)" he answered. "Eh? Nandasuka? (Eh? What was that?)"

I turned my attention to him. I could hear something on the other side of the door. It sounded like mammals are fighting each other. I quickly opened the door only to find a group of white canines in the way. They were wearing black masks so I can't tell what animals they were. Like the kind that ninjas wear.

One tried to lay a punch on me and I grabbed his fist quickly. The other two beside him on either side then side kicked me on the chest, dragging my feet on the carpet back. I coughed a little.

"What the heck…?" I looked at at them, counting how many there were. About 6 or 7 of them. I spitted out my saliva to the right. "Alright… Wanna fight, huh?"

The two that kicked me just now, pounced at me and drew out their claws, trying to slash me. I stepped back twice and punched them on one of the palm of their paw, and kneed them again in the gut, after grabbing their head.

My leg ejected itself at the back, kicking the other way and I grabbed him again by the arm, pulling him in my direction, sending him a clothsline across his neck. One afterwards got on my back, pulling me to the ground and holding me down.

His legs and arms wrapped themselves around my body as I struggle, trying to break free. Then, another three leapt forward, planting their feet on my chest, abs and waist. I coughed again and shook my body left and right, with my arms flailing around. I really couldn't do anything.

The other one just watched and make his way to Mr. Kuzuha who was hiding by the corner. He was talking to him about something. I couldn't hear it because I was too busy trying to resist the attacks from the enemies.

The three lined up in a formation again and tried doing the same thing. This time, I raised my legs up, rolling back from my head, with the one holding me down on top of my back now, as the three stepped on him instead. He yelped in pain and let go.

I quickly rolled aside and was on my feet again. I breathed heavily, trying to take a short break but was unable to as one of the three from just now, got on all four launched himself towards me, using a dropkick on me, hitting me on the chest.

Damn, that was painful. I had one thought in mind only. To fight back… But there was only one way out now. I got on my knees and removed my gloves, before drawing out my claws. I digged my claws deep into the carpet, waiting for what's about to happen to me. The remaining five turned their attention to me in confusion.

I started growling… My fur stood up… I kept my eyes close, as it slowly begins… My fangs slowly revealed themselves and I finally opened my eyes which was dilated. The predators took a step back.

I looked up at them and slowly walked up to them, with a savage look on my face as I growled. I felt like a true animal now. I jumped on the table and sprang forward to the one that gave me that dropkick just now, pinning him down, slashing his face nonstop until the mask was torn. But even before the mask was torn, he started bleeding on the mouth from all the cuts I gave him.

The other three, placed a paw on my head, and pulled onto my fur as the other drop kicked me in the nose. I didn't even felt anything… But I was still conscious.

I looked back at them, and was still aware of what I was doing. But I couldn't hold back. I decided to let the beast within me take the wheel.

I growled at them and with a strong spring-like reflexes from my feet, I was able to send myself forward to them quickly, wrapped my legs around one of them on the neck. I began clawing the back of his head repeatedly until it was bleeding excessively. The two with the masks kicked me on either side on my arms but still, I felt nothing.

I grabbed my victim on top of his head and flipped over him, letting him hold onto the back of his head in pain.

I could clearly see what they were now. Foxes… The same kind as Kitsuna. Something tells me these were her family members and they seemed to mistaken me as one of the Kuzuhas.

My tail sways around as I carefully watch my surroundings. The one with Mr. Kuzuha later then walked up in front of them.

Whatever he was planning to do, I was prepared to face it. But instead, he just helped out the four injured members. "Omoshiroi… (Fascinating…)" he said, turning to me after the two put their masks back on. "Mata aimasho… Gaikoku… (We'll meet again… Foreigner…)"

He and his team walked out. I didn't quite trust them so I made sure I kept my eyes on them until they really exited the building. With them walking out and away from the house, I slowly stood up and breathed heavily. Luckily, they didn't push me too far… I would have done something worse…

"You…" Mr. Kuzuha said pointing at me with his fingers shaking.

I turned to him and walked for my gloves, putting back on. "Sorry you had to see that…" I said. I bowed one more time. "I'll take my leave…" And just like that, I walked out of the house.

On my way out, I spotted many red foxes on the floor, grabbing onto their body parts in pain. Apparently, they were no match for those foxes just now. At first, I wasn't so sure that whether or not that was Kitsuna's own family. So there was only one way to find out. Go back home and ask her myself.

I hoped that the Kuzuhas don't see me as a threat. I did what I had to do. I've already been to four other countries and I was only 17 at that time. But I've already seen a lot of things. By now, I'm already use to it. Nothing bothers me anymore. Except for that one thing which I don't want to repeat myself.

I returned home and opened the door slowly, trying not to wake Kitsuna up. I didn't want to bother her while she's sleeping. I have a sense of respect for mammals' decisions. Whether or not they disagree with me or they do.

But as soon as I closed the door…

"Okaeri… (Welcome home…)" her voice suddenly was heard and I quickly turned around to find her sittting on the floor on the futon.

I sighed. "Did I wake you?" I asked.

She smiled. "No… Been awake all this time…"

I took off my grey hoodie and dropped it on the floor by the door. Then removed my gloves, and put them on top of my hoodie.

"Did you… Seriously met the Kuzuhas?" she asked.

I nodded and sat down next to her. "Yep…" I said. "They didn't kidnap your sister, by the way…"

She turned to me quickly and leaned close. "They have to!" she exclaimed. "Who else could have kidnapped her?"

I turned to her. "Then let me ask you this… If they did… Why else would they kidnap other children?"

She looked at me and then down. "Maybe they're taking advantage of that case to do it…"

"Well, they're not. I can confirm it."

"How? By talking to them? Because that never works."

"Actually, yes it did. He was definitely not lying about kidnapping your sister."

She stayed silent for a moment and leaned closer. "You told them about me?" she asked.

"Yea. But I didn't give any names. Just told them you were from the Kyuubis."

She grabbed my shoulders. "Why would you do that?!" she asked angrily.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She check the caller ID and signalled me to keep quiet by placing her index finger on her lips.

She walked out of the room and answered it when she was outside.

As for me… Well… That fight kind of have worn me out a bit. I could still feel it before I went savage. I gritted my teeth and took off my shirt, getting my first aid kit out. There was a bruise mark on the side of my abs and boy did it hurt so much.

I took out some ointment and started rubbing on the bruises gently. I bit my lips in pain. That dropkick certainly damaged me too much. But I have to at least be 70% healthy before Frankie could call us to initiate the mission.

"Sorry about that…" Kitsuna said coming in. "But I…" She stopped midsentence.

I turned around. An awkward silence began to come into play for a few seconds. "You what?" I asked, breaking it.

She just blinked and shook her head. "Er…" She rubbed the back of her head and looked away. "I have to go…"

I could see a little pink under that white fur of hers. Something was definitely wrong with her.

 **(** _Sophie stopped reading for a while and looked up at the ceiling, remembering Max topless. Her ears stood still immediately and she blushed in embarrassment. She shook her head and continued reading._ **)**

"How… Did you get hurt?" she asked.

"Oh this? I think your family members got into a fight with me."

"My family?"

"At least, I think so. They suddenly attacked the Kuzuhas and I got into a fight with them. I think it was them though. They were white foxes and they have like red pattern on their faces."

"Oh no…" She placed her paws at the back of her head, looking down. She was getting a little worried. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not that bad though," I said. "I've had worse."

She slowly brought her head back up and shook slowly. "What is wrong with you?" she asked. "You seemed to always take things so lightly. Like, you've never had any problems in your life."

A long pause stood in between us. I sighed and looked out the window. "No problems, huh…?" I said. "I really wish I could say that… But if I didn't, then I wouldn't be here in Japan…"

Another pause only shorter this time.

"I think… Out of all my experience… Nothing can ever beat what I have witnessed when I was just a little kit…" I turned around. "You say I take things lightly because I have no problems? Then tell me… What is it like to feel…? To have emotions? Because I can barely feel any of those the moment I left Zootopia…"

She stared at the floor. "I…" was all she could say.

"That's why…" I turned back to her. "I take things lightly. Because I never thought about it."

She was actually tearing up too.

I sighed. "I appreciate your concern though… Not many mammals do that for me." I smiled a little, trying to make things a little better for her.

She giggled and sniffed, wiping her tears away with her sleeves.

Probably because I was trying to smile. Sometimes, I don't know how I look like when I smiled, so I imagine it looked funny. Glad it was though.

"Thank you for everything," she said, bowing. "I'll… Make sure I try to clear up my family's misunderstanding. And tell them that the Kuzuhas didn't kidnap my sister."

"Okay…" I sat back down. "Guess we'll see each other soon?"

"Probably…" She turned around and opened the door. "One question… Back then when we first met… You could have hurt me after I tried to trick you…" She turned her head to me. "Why didn't you?"

I looked away from her for a bit. "Because I'm more than just a predator," I said. "I'm just a fox trying to be himself."

Silence filled in the space for a bit. "See ya…" she said with a smile before leaving my room.

What a day… Only 2 days have passed and a lot has already happened… All I could do now is wait till the sun is raised.

I lay back down on my futon and make myself comfortable. I sighed. I was so tired… First, I almost got robbed. Then all of a sudden, Kitsuna is my temporary roommate. Afterwards, all hell broke loose in the Kuzuha resident. Well… Okay, maybe three things just happened. But it felt like it was a lot okay? Don't judge.

 **(** _Sophie giggled at his silly commentary._ **)**

While I was sleeping, my phone all of a sudden started ringing. I snoozed off and quickly answered it.

"Yea?" I said sleepily.

" _You awake, Max?_ " said a familiar voice.

I sighed. It was Frankie. "Nope. I'm sleep talking."

Frankie laughed. Maniacally. I never understood what's up with that creepy laugh of his. "Very funny… But seriously, I just wanna tell you to get ready. Tomorrow's the day where the armored truck will be transfering the artifact."

"Tsk…" I sighed and lay my head back down on the pillow. "Alright, alright… I copy…" I hung up before Frankie could say anything else. I really hate it when he calls me up this early. But then again, it WAS 8 in the morning. Most of the mammals should be awake by now. But not me. I'll get ready later…

"Max!" Kitsuna's voice was heard outside, banging onto my door.

So much for going back to sleep…

I groaned and got off of bed, answering the door. "Huh?" I greeted casually with a very drowzy look on my face.

She pushed me back and quickly closed the door.

"This better be good…" I said. "I was enjoying my beauty sleep too…"

She took out a piece of paper and showed it to me. "Look at this," she said.

I blinked a couple of times. My eyes are still a little too heavy to even see anything. It was a piece of paper from a notebook or something. There was a message in it too. But… It was in Japanese.

"Well… I'm definitely looking at it," I said. "But not reading it."

"It says: 'Meet me at the stadium,'" she read for me.

"Well then go…"

"I… I can't… I still need your help… Please…"

My eyes blinked a bit and I sighed. I walked passed her to the bathroom and washed my face to refresh myself. I picked up my hoodie and gloves. "Let's go…" I said.

I could never say no to a friend. For now, I considered Kitsuna as one because she's pretty much the only way for me to communicate with other Japanese mammals.

We were on our way to the stadium by foot. Kitsuna said it was about a 12-minute walk from where I lived. And while we were on our way, she kept taking glances at my gloves. And every time I looked at her, she would look away. I can tell she was interested in them. She wasn't the first after all.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, chuckling.

"My gloves, right? Don't worry about it. Everyone I meet usually would be interested in them."

She stared at them again as we kept walking. "Why do you wear them? Do you wear them every day?"

"Every time when I go out. Day and night."

"Why?"

I stopped on my track. "I'll tell you when I feel like it. Please… Can we just get to the stadium?"

She nodded and looked down. "Sorry…"

I can tell she was a bit upset because of how I responded. I also realized it was a little rude of me. "It's okay," I said. "Just lead the way."

We eventually made it to the stadium but it was locked.

Kitsuna shook the gates trying to budge it a bit. "Damn it…" she whispered. "We have to find another way in."

While she was busy looking for an alternative route, I was already inside in front of the gates. "Need a paw?" I asked.

"How…?" she looked left and right.

"Climbed," I said. I opened the gate, letting her in and continued to let her lead the way.

We kept walking and walking. I felt like we were going in circles. But we weren't though. It was just a very large stadium and I think mammals can easily get lost if there was an audience here. Eventually, Kitsuna got tired and she held onto the railing, trying to take a breather.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Just… Tired of walking…" she said, trying to breathe again.

I patted her on the back. "Take it slowly." As I continued on, I could hear footsteps walking up by me. I quickly turned around to find a red fox. A male. He was wearing a mask. The kind that doctors would wear whenever they perform surgeries.

"Mistuketa, (Found you,)" he said.

Kitsuna turned around and sighed in relief. "Anata ka? Kore wo soushin shimasu ka? (Was it you? That sent this?)" she asked.

He nodded. "Omae no imoto wa doko ni aru ka ore ga shitte, (I know where your sister is,)" he continued. "Tabun. (Perhaps.)"

She quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Onegai! (Please!)" she begged. "Kanojo wa… Watashi no taisetsu kazoku… (She is… An important family to me…)"

He looked at her and slowly pulled down his mask. I was surprised to found out who it was. It was the same fox that helped led the way for me to Mr. Kuzuha's office from last night.

"You!" I said, pointing at him. "You were the guy from the Kuzuhas."

"I am," he said. "However…" He turned to Kitsuna. "I always believed that our families would stop fighting. Just someday…" He brought out his paw. "Daigo," he said. "Tetsuo Daigo. Nice to meet you. Officially."

I raised an eyebrow and shook it. "Max. Zero. Max Zero." I pulled my paw away and inserted it in the pockets of my pants. "Mind telling me how all this started?"

"We do not know," said Daigo. "It has been going on before we were even born." He turned back to Kitsuna. "I'm not sure about this… But I think your father must have done something about the missing children. Including Yuna…"

"What does father have to do about it?"

"That's why I'm not sure… But it has something to do with… Your clan…"

"What missing children?" I interrupted.

Kitsuna turned to me. "Children has been missing all over Tokyo," she explained. "All of them are fox kits. Different species, family. Something like that. Have you not see the news?"

"Even if I did, I don't think I would realized it considering I don't understand Japanese."

"Oh… Right…"

"Anyway," Daigo continued on. "I suggest you stay away from your family for now." He turned to me. "Please keep her safe." He put on his mask and turned around. "I must go. Kuzuha-san might get suspicious about where I am." And with that said, he walked away and eventually Kitsuna and I went to our separate ways.

"What should we do?" she asked.

I tried to think of an answer. But there was only one in my mind. Be straightforward. "Go see your family," I said.

"What?! Daigo-san told us NOT to see my family again."

"Correction: He said YOU should stay away from them. Not me. If you feel like coming, then you're responsible for it."

"What makes you think that my father will answer you?"

Silence at first. I couldn't say anything since I was remembering what happened at the Kuzuha household. The time when he told his foxes to pull back and leave me be. "I just wanna know something…" I said.

Kitsuna tried to stop me but couldn't. I ignored her every speech, every word and every reason that she was spraying at me in the ear. It was really annoying, I admit. I just wanted to do things my own way.

 **(** _Sophie put down the book as soon as she heard her tummy growl. She walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a Catbury bar. She saw a milk chocolate one and a hazelnut one. An evil smile ran across her face and she grabbed the hazelnut one. "Sorry, Max~" she said in a playful tone. She ran straight back to the couch and continued where she paused while holding on to the chocolate bar with her mouth and teeth._ **)**

"This is a crazy idea!" she said to me once we arrived at the Kyuubi house.

It was a huge traditional bungalow made from wood. Everything about that place looked so traditional. Not a single thing made out of steel in my line of sight. There was a huge wooden wall around the area and the doorbell was a string in the middle with three tiny bells around it. Looked like something out of ancient Japan or something.

I grabbed the string and shook the bell. It let out a very calm chime around the area.

We waited and waited until a racoon answered the door. "Ah, Kitsuna-dono," he said. He bowed in respect. "Okaerishimasu. (Welcome home.)"

She bowed. And without her notice, I already started walking in. "W-wait!" she called, following me.

When I entered the place, I immediately frown. This place was seriously WAY too traditional. They are no front doors. Just sliding doors with a porch at the end of it. And across it was a small river with a bridge above it. There were carps swimming in the river too and rocks arranged as the outline for the river. There was a sakura tree at the corner of the garden and petals were dropping underneath it slowly.

And the air… It was so fresh. Like, the moment I entered the zone, the atmosphere completely changed.

"Dare da?! (Who's there?!)" shouted someone. I turned to the front entrance and I see a white fox with a red circle on his forehead and a line across his face, glaring at me. "Omae… (You…)"

"Sup?" I said raising my paw in a calm and cool tone.

Kitsuna quickly got in between us and raised her paws up in front of both of us. "Ch-chotto matte! (W-wait a moment!)" she said.

"Aitsu… Dare ga?! (He… Who is he?!)" he shouted back.

"Kazu…" called someone, walking behind him. "Nani ga… Okotte iru…? (What is… Going on…?)" The fox turned around and kneeled down before an older white fox. Not quite old but more like someone in his 30s.

The older fox had the same red marks like Kitsuna and the one shouting at me earlier, combined. He also had two streaks of red line outlining from his eyes across to his cheek.

"Chichiue, (Father,)" said the fox guarding the entrance. "Teki ga, shinyuu shimashita. (An enemy, has intruded.)" He quickly stood up and backed the old fox away.

However, the old white fox's eyes widened when he saw me. "Oh…" he said pushing the young fox away. "It's you… The foreigner from last night…"

I knew who he was immediately when he said that. Kitsuna looked at me and her father at every second, changing directions.

"We need to talk," I said, trying to now sound threatening.

He stepped aside and offered me in. "Dou ka… (Please…)" he said.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I'm so sorry to end it there. Next chapter will probably be the end. I was actually trying to get this chapter done but I felt it might take a while. However, never fear, I can't guarantee that next chapter will be the last, so just hold on to your… Er… Whatever it is you guys and gals are holding on… Anyway, stay tuned. :)_


	3. Century Eggs

**A/N:** _Okay, so… This is NOT the final chapter. Instead, final chapter will be the next one. So glad. Because it means I can write more and more. I already planned to write two of these after I'm done with Nobody's Perfect. A continuation after this story, or a WildeHopps one? And trust me on this one. I got a plan for the WildeHopps one this time. I'm not backing out on this one. Let me know in the review._

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia belongs to Disney. I own everything about this fanfiction. Just not the category._

* * *

I entered the house and the first thing they did was brought me to an empty room with nothing but a table. I looked around for anything else but there was seriously nothing in that room. Just a table. Oh, and some cushions.

The old fox sat down, but kneeling all the way. The young male fox and Kitsuna did the same. The male sat next to his father while Kitsuna sat in front of her father.

"Come, child," said the old fox. "Don't be shy."

I walked towards Kitsuna and tried to sit next to her in their way. However, even though I was fit, my legs couldn't take sitting like that. Instead, I crossed my legs together, making it a little easier for me to get comfy. "Sorry," I said.

"Omae… (You…)" said the young fox, placing his paws on the table only to be stopped by his father.

"Kazu!" his father scolded. "Furumaimasu! Kare wa, watashi-tachi no houkyaku. (Manners! He is, our guest.)

The young fox, named Kazu snarled and sat back down as he was instrusted. "Wakatta… (Understood…)" he said sounding annoyed.

The old fox smiled at me. "Forgive my son," he said. "He does not trust anyone that looks like our enemy."

"Well, I'm foreign," I said. "And I certainly have no idea what the rivalry is between you and the Kuzuhas."

"But you were there last night, weren't you?"

I stayed quiet for a while. Something was a little off about his tone. "Yea…" I said hesitantly. "I got into a fight with one of your family members, I think."

"Yes… I was there after all," he said. So it WAS him. He then lowered his head almost, hitting the table. "Please forgive me for my rudeness."

"Chichiue! (Father!)" Kazu exclaimed. "Naze ga anata wa aitsu ni shazaidesu ka?! Aitsu wa… (Why are you apologizing to him?! He is…)"

"Um, it's okay," I said, raising my paw quickly. "No hard feelings. Just one question. Why'd you call off your foxes away when I was hurt?"

A white vixen came into the room bringing some tea on a tray. The cups were so small though. And the tea was green. Like very green. I've had green tea before but I've never seen anything so… Well, no offense but gross. It looked like muck or something.

"Perfect timing," said the old fox. "Would you like some? Ano… (Um…)"

"Max," I answered. "Max Zero."

He smiled. "Would you like some green tea, Zero-san?" he asked politely.

I looked at the white vixen that was stirring the tea gently and slowly, taking her time. "I guess I could try some. Never tried Japanese green tea before."

"Excellent. Oh, I almost forgot. Kyuubi Nato. Head of the Kyuubi clan." He bowed after the introduction.

I bowed back and sighed, tapping my knees impatiently for the green tea.

"As to answer your question…" Mr. Kyuubi continued. "You have something that few foxes are able to do…"

I frowned. "What?"

He chuckled. "You will understand soon."

I glanced at Kitsuna who I manage to caught staring at me. She quickly looked away and down on the table with her ears being lowered and slight pink blushes appeared on her cheeks. She's been so quiet ever since we entered the house.

"Tell me, Max-san," Mr. Kyuubi called. "How did you meet my daughter?"

I scratched the left side of my forearm and looked up at the ceiling. "It's… Complicated."

"Kare wa houko wo motome, (He was asking for directions,)" she said. "Soshite… Watashi-tachi ga deatta houhoudesu. (And… That's how we met.)"

I frowned in confusion. I completely had no idea what she was saying before I learnt Japanese. But now I actually understood what she said at that time.

"Uh… Yea, exactly," I agreed. "What she said."

"Hai, douzo, (Okay, here you go,)" said the white vixen stirring the tea just now.

"Arigatou, Kasumi, (Thank you, Kasumi,)" Mr. Kyuubi said bowing.

She bowed back and left the room to the four of us.

"Kazu," the old fox called for his son, looking in his direction. "Sosogu kudasai? (Please pour us some?)"

Kazu grunted in annoyance and poured three carefully, handing it to his father, his sister and himself. He completely ignored me.

"Kazu!" yelled the old fox.

"Wakatta, wakatta, (I got it, I got it,)" he said with that same annoyed tone.

He poured mine rather harshly. Like there would be some tea on the rim of the cup, dripping all the way down on the outer part. He must have really hated me. He rudely placed the teapot back but gently and softly slamming it down on the table. Yep. I can tell he must really, REALLY hated me.

"Please excuse my son…" Mr. Kyuubi said. "He really does not like other foxes except our own kind…"

"I can see that," I said. "I'm pretty much use to it. Not many people trust foxes after all."

The same vixen from before returned again and this time with a bowl with something in it.

"Ah, it's here," Mr. Kyuubi said. "Zero-san? Would you like to try some century eggs?"

My ears perked up. Century eggs? I had no idea what that is. But I do like eggs. It's on my favorite food list after Catbury chocolate. I nodded. "Sure," I said. "I'd like to try some."

The vixen put the bowl down and in them were… How do I describe this…? They were eggs, yes. But… All black. Like… Completely black. Jet black. I frowned at the sight of it. The smell… It was… Disgusting. I covered my nose the moment the odor reached my nose.

I didn't want to be rude but my paws went to cover it instead.

The old fox laughed. "I know," he said. "It smells horrible. But I can guarantee you that it is delicious."

I looked at him. There was no lie in his face. I put my paws away slowly, resisting that strong putrid smell. The vixen sliced the eggs in half. And… Well. It looked disgusting. The yolk looked horrible. It was dark green and was still slimy looking. I didn't feel like puking though. The smell could have been worse.

The vixen placed a slice for me on a plate and offered it to me.

"Douzo, (Enjoy,)" said Mr. Kyuubi with a smile.

There was no trick in this. He doesn't seem to be lying even. I picked the slice up with my fingers and put the egg in my mouth without trying to resist from taking a whiff of the odor. And immediately… My eyes opened widely. It tastes… Delicious. It smelled horrible. It looked disgusting. But it tasted really good. Like, so much better than regular eggs.

"These are century eggs," Mr. Kyuubi said. "Very rare to find them because they are really hard to make. Did you know some mammals call it horse-urine eggs? They call it that because of the smell."

"I can see that," I said grabbing another slice. "I mean, smell."

He chuckled. "You should be glad that you tried it. Because these eggs are very hard to make. Mammals who are not experienced should not try to make this."

I popped one more into my mouth and chew. The smell and the look on it didn't bother me anymore. I was glad. I seriously have never tasted such good eggs before. The yolk which was still moist and creamy broke into my taste bud. There's really not much difference of it from regular eggs but… It's just hard to describe. It tastes like normal every day eggs but the taste definitely has a bit of less flavor into it proving that it was good for the health.

"It's delicious," I said licking my lips and then drinking some tea. Oh God… The tea. How do I explain this? It was… So tasteless. Like, the moment I drank it, the taste from the egg immediately disappeared. It was really effective too. "The tea is nice as well."

"Ano… Kitsuna-dono?" called the vixen that was serving us just now. I think her name was Kasumi was it? She signalled Kitsuna to go outside with her.

I noticed Kitsuna had a confuse look on her face and she followed her.

I shrugged it off. "It's a very lovely place you got here," I said, looking around me. "But it doesn't look safe."

"Ah yes," said Mr. Kyuubi. "This house has been in the same place for generations. It use to belong to my great grandfather and…" At that point, my mind went blank. I seriously hate listening to someone's backstory… Like seriously. I can't even tell my own because it hurts my brain from all the thinking and the listening. God… He was still babbling about it while I just blocked all the noise and continued on drinking the tea while pretending to be attentive.

Funny thing about it. I'm only listening if my eyes are close. I don't know how it works but it's pretty much been a habit to me since 8th grade. How you ask? Like I said, I hate backstories so I'll probably tell you some other time. Wait… Does that make me a hypocrite if I write this? You know what? Just forget it.

His story telling stopped when we heard Kitsuna shouted, "Ehhhh! T-t-tondemonai! (N-N-No way!)"

All of us males turned our attention to the shout and it got real quiet. Awkward…

I looked back at the old fox. "Anyway, sir," I said putting down the cup. "I'd like to ask. Do you know about your missing daughter? The younger one."

He stayed silent for a minute and looked down. "She was… A liability…" he said.

I frowned and my head dropped to the left a bit in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"She was not worthy of being in our clan." He placed his paw on the table. "She is… Too kind. As a kitsune, we are the perfect foxes. Kindness is needed, yes. But too much makes you weak." He lifted his paw up and pointed at me. "Like you for example."

I stared at him blankly. He was actually starting to get on my nerve.

"I can see you've gone through so much for such a young age. You show no emotions whatsoever. That's what makes you strong. That's why I let you go. Because I knew we were no match for you."

My thoughts were actually bringing me to a place where I just want to stab this old tod.

"Not many can go savage like you did last night. I have never seen someone so primitive… So… Aggressive. And it proves that we can only achieve it if our heart is cold."

I just looked at him. And he was smiling. That smile… Makes me want to hurt him more. I sighed and stretched my legs then bent my right leg, placing my right elbow on my knee.

"Do you think I wanted this?" I asked. "Do you think kindness makes you weak? Is that the only reason why you let your daughter get kidnapped? Because she was too kind?"

Kazu almost stood up only to be stopped by his father. "She tried to protect a flower when the Kuzuhas attacked our household," he continued on. "She would have died if Kazu was not there for her."

A flower… I remembered back then… When I was just 10. Sophie and I were walking home and we saw some kids stepping on some flowers without them realizing when they were playing soccer. Sophie would always dig the flowers up and properly put them in a new home and watered them until they were all healthy and keep growing.

 **(** _Sophie's ears dropped and she smiled from reading that._ **)**

"So what?" I said. "She was still alive wasn't she? Not to mention… She was your daughter. How could you just let her get kidnapped?"

This time, he slammed his paw on the table, causing a silence. Kazu looked down on the ground. His fur was standing up. He was shaking too.

"Our kind… Will be extinct if this goes on…" he said trying to sound calm. "The kitsunes… Have been trying to stay together ever since then… Whenever anyone sees us… They will ask what fox we are… If only they knew… That there are NOT many of us anymore." He sat back down and sighed.

I think he was trying to intimidate me. Even so, it did absolutely nothing. "Let's just get to the point…" I leaned forward. "You know who the kidnapper is, don't you? I just want to find him. You don't even have to take care of her. Because Kitsuna is willing to do that instead."

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I don't know who the kidnapper is…" he said. "But, I know one of his associates… He was the one willing to take Megumi to his boss. And she did not know a thing about it. His name is Ishimura Arata. Kitsuna should know."

I chugged the tea down and swallowed. "Thank you for lunch…" I said, standing up.

"I'm so sorry!" Kitsuna said opening the door. "Kasumi needed to talk about something."

I walked passed her and head my way out of the house.

"Max?" she called. She followed me leaving her father and brother there. "Where are you going?"

I stopped the moment we walked out of the area. I turned back to her. "Do you know Ishimura Arata?" I asked.

"The doctor?" she asked. "I do. How do you know that name?"

"Just show me where he is…"

It didn't take long for us to reach there. It was a 5 minute walk or so. She brought me to this clinic in town where there were no customers at all. There was a nurse there at the front desk. A rabbit. Female.

"Irasshaimase, (Welcome,)" said the rabbit the moment she heard us walking in. She looked up and smiled. "Kitsuna-chan!"

"Hello, Fuuka-chan," she said in a playful tone.

"Naze anata wa koko ni iru? (Why are you here?)" she asked.

"Ano… (Um…)" was all Kitsuna could say before I barged into the doctor room. "Max! What are you doing?"

I looked to my left to find a striped rabbit with glasses writing a note on the counter. He turned to me and jumped from his seat. "Kimi wa dare da? (Who are you?)" he said.

I walked towards him and quickly grabbed him by his neck, planting his face on the counter. He groaned in pain as Kitsuna just witnessed what I did to him.

"Max!" she yelled. "Let him go!"

"Do you speak English?" I asked.

"Y-yes!" he answered. "Yes, I do!"

I lifted him up and pulled him by the ear. "Bring me to your boss," I said.

"Eh…?"

"Kitsuna's sister, Megumi, was it? You gave her to your boss didn't you?"

He glanced at the two females who came in nervously and chuckled. "Very funny," he said laughing pathetically. "You're a very funny foreigner."

I pulled his ear tighter trying to almost rip them off to scare him.

He yelled in pain. "Okay! Okay!" he said. "I will take you to him!"

I let go of his ear and this time held him by the back of his neck, tightly.

"Sonna… (It can't be…)" Kitsuna said. "Naze da…? (Why…?)"

He looked down and I shoved him from the back. "Hey, stop stalling. Just show us the way."

He took us to this shadey part of the neighborhood in a back alley. Nothing but steam coming through the pipes in that area and it was freaking hot.

"H-here…" he said pointing at a back door on a building.

I shoved him forward and let him go. "Go ahead," I said. "Knock." I was really in a bad mood now.

He knocked on the door nervously and a panel slide opened. "Dare da? (Who's there?)" said someone. Kitsuna and I made sure we were out of the mammal's sight.

"B-boku desu… (I-it's me…)" answered the rabbit. "Boku wa yori ouku kodomo wo… (I've brought more children…)"

The panel closed and the door opened. "Doko da? (Where?)" answered wolf.

With a little swiftness I pushed the rabbit aside and gave a good kick to the wolf's chest as hard as I can. Maybe… A little too hard. I literally kicked him so hard that it made a dent on the wooden wall. The wolf fainted at the spot as I stepped in bringing the attention to every mammal there.

"Knock, knock," I said sarcastically. "I didn't quite understand what the doormale said but I assumed he told me to kick him."

They were all predators there. Three raccoon dogs, a bear, two weasels and a marten. They all turned their head to me and blocked my path. However, I could see who was sitting way back there. It was another fox. A red. Slightly red that is. He had some shades up and was sitting comfortably with a couple of vixens on his sides, feeding him food. Ugh… Rich mammals…

"Nandasuka? (What is it?)" he said turning to me slowly. He quickly sat back up and smiled, taking off his shades. "Ohhhh… The foreigner. I've been hearing rumors about a foreign fox lately. Heard that you've fought with the Kuzuhas."

"You the boss?" I asked, pointing at him. "You have someone that belongs to my friend. I'd like to get her back please."

He chuckled and sat back down letting the two vixens stroking his fur on the head. "I'm sorry but… I've been paid to turn them into… True predators."

"What?" I said crossing my arms.

"You see… Some of the… Individual parent paid me to… 'Take care' of them. The news was spreading because the other parent didn't know about it so they filed it as… Missing children case. The best part? My track has been covered because of just one parent. Sometimes even both."

I clenched my fists. "Where… Are they…?" I said, trying to threaten him.

"No need to help me," he said raising his paw up. "I've already got it handled. They'll be predators soon enough." He looked over at Kitsuna who followed behind me. "Ah… So that must be Kitsuna. Daughter of Kyuubi Nato?"

I backed her off but she pushed my arm away. "Please… Tell me where my sister is…" she said. "I just want her back. Only her."

He smirked and he picked something up with his fork. It was a century egg. Not another one. "Do you see this century egg?" he asked. "It truly represents the heart of every predator. Dark on the inside… And out. Quite fitting because only predators can eat them, right? We do what we are meant to do in the past. We… Hunt."

I frowned and walked towards him only to be stopped by the bear. "Move…" I said.

He smirked and grabbed me by the shoulder only giving me the opening to kick him in the guts and planting my fist as quickly as I can to one of the weasels.

I got on my fighting stance and prepared for probably another one of these kinds of fights. The kind where you are outnumbered but somehow overpowers them because they were too cocky.

The marten grabbed me from behind, wrapping his arms around my neck. I tossed him over full force to the ground and as I looked back up, the two weasels double dropkicked me but I was quick enough to block the attacks. The bear then charged towards me and I leapt over him only to have his head hit the wall. But, there was certainly no effect on him. He grabbed me by the tail without me noticing it and swung me crashing to the wall. Twice.

I coughed and shook my head. I didn't want to go savage like I almost did back at the Kuzuhas. I looked back up at them and got on my feet. That cheeky fox boss was just sitting back there, watching everything. Well… If he wanted a show, then I already got one for him.

I took off my hoodie and tossed it to the ground leaving me in my cargo pants and black shirt on. I stretched my body a little bit and went in for the kill, launching my feet as hard as I can and I managed to grab ahold of the bear on his stomach.

He grabbed me by the tail again and I bent my body over clawing his paw. He yelped in pain and let go of me. I could see his paw shaking right after I got down. It was bleeding too and he was holding on to the damaged paw. I quickly took advantage of this and dropkicked him in the face. Then another on his cheek. He was on his knees and I did a front flip, planting my heel on top of his skull putting him out cold.

I turned to the remaining two weasels from behind drew out their claws, walking towards me while the three racoon dogs surrounded me from behind with the marten.

I stretched my neck a bit and got on my battle stance again.

I waited for a few minutes until one decide to lay a punch on me. It took a while for their patience to run out. The marten hugged me from the back and I struggled left and right. The racoon dog tried swiping me with their claws but I managed to avoid them from attacking by kicking them in the wrists every time they swing their claws.

I backflipped over the marten and wrapped my arm around his neck next and tossed him to the side, swinging his body full force as his back hit the ground. And at the same time, side kicked to one of the raccoon dogs in the throat and then break his cheek bone with the side of my knuckles.

Two down, four to go.

After witnessing how much damage I did, the other four backed off a little and went for me all at once. Way to play it fair. They furiously swipe me with their claws at every angle, making sure I was unable to dodge any attacks. I had to take a few scratches until my shirt was a little torn off. I closed my eyes tightly, bearing with the pain and opened them again widely.

I leapt in the air above them and leg sweep another one of the raccoon dogs as swiftly as I can and kicked the other one under his chin and then to his stomach making him puke a bit. I grabbed him by the neck with my legs as quickly as I can, sending him flying to the other side, tossing his body.

I quickly got on my feet and focus on the other two that were still up. The raccoon dog that got leg swept earlier moved a bit and I kicked him in the face as hard as I can knocking him out.

Only three left. The marten and the weasels. They all launched themselves as soon as I try to get on my feet. One of the weasel got on my back and the other on my face. The marten grabbed me from my legs and started biting it.

The fox boss laughed and clapped as he just kept watching. That really was annoying.

So annoying that I grabbed the weasel behind me by the shirt, swinging his body across the beam almost breaking it. The one on the front clawed my back so much that I almost can't do anything. ALMOST.

With my quick thinking I gave him a few headbutts. And hard ones. He eventually let go and landed on the ground shaking his head.

I quickly grabbed the marten by the tail and pulled him off my legs. The only problem was that he was biting on my leg so hard to make sure to avoid that and it really hurt like hell.

But I gritted my teeth and forcefully pull his tail so hard that a couple of his fangs were still buried deeply in my skin. I grabbed his tail with two paws and started flinging him around like a ragdoll repeatedly until he was unable to move but at least breathe. And I did.

And before the weasel can get his vision back, I kicked him in the neck for a good measure to keep him down.

My leg was hurting from that marten's bite just now. Damn… I could still feel it while I was writing this.

I limped my way towards the leader. Suddenly, the two vixens stood up, got in my way and taking off their coats.

"Move, ladies," I demanded.

The two responded by kicking me from under the chin. I shook my head again and spit out my saliva.

I smirked and stretched my neck a little. They kicked me from either side and I blocked them away with my wrist and tried to sweep one of their legs but they were fast enough to avoid. One landed another kick on me on the cheek and it took me a while to realize that… They were wearing high heels. And yes… It was gonna be painful.

I touched the wound on my cheek and gritted my teeth in. Damn, those vixens were good. They then brought out their claws. One was swiping me on the top and the other on the bottom and it was very hard for me to block their attacks all at the same time.

My arms were bleeding and my legs were as well. They were shaking in pain and I almost couldn't feel them. One of the vixen sprang up in a front flip about to land her heel on my head.

My ears twitched and I grabbed her by the ankle and finally able to bring her down by swinging her leg back at full force, with her having to land her face on the ground nose first. She grabbed her nose in pain and groaned.

I turned my attention to the other one who tried to do a spinning kick on me. But I jumped and kicked her in the leg that she was using to attack me with in the shin and it did some damage to her.

I quickly grabbed her by the ears and looked at her. "Sorry…" I said. With that said I pulled her face downwards to the ground so hard that when she landed on her nose I could hear a cracking sound coming out. The other vixen quickly got up but as soon as she was on her feet I immediately sent her flying to the wall with one last kick to the chest.

Everyone but the fox boss was now unconscious. Well… Not all of them. They were still awake but just unable to move.

I turned to the boss and he was just sitting back there in fear. All his mammals were down and there was nobody there to protect him anymore.

I walked towards him slowly.

"W-wait!" he said raising his paws.

I grabbed him by the neck, choking him a little bit.

"Max!" Kitsuna called.

I squeezed his neck harder making it harder for him to breathe. And then… I grabbed the century egg that he showed just now and shoved it down his throat. "How does it taste, huh?" I asked. "Delicious right? Because that's the point. Just because it smells terrible, it looks disgusting on the inside and out, it doesn't mean it taste that way. That's the same with predators. Just because we're scary, it doesn't mean we have to be that way."

He just stared at me with the egg in his mouth and nodded quickly in fear.

"Now… Where are the children?"

He pointed to his left where there was a door that can be barely seen in the dark. No wonder this place has so less lighting. I shoved his head away and make my way to the door.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Okay, so next chapter will be the last I'm afraid. Boy, I'm tired. This was really fun to write. And don't worry. I have more stories coming up. With all this Halloween hype, I think I might as well make a Nick and Judy fanfiction this time. Who knows? We'll see. See you all soon. :)_

 _Also, if you're wondering what century eggs look like, just google them. They are the most disgusting looking food ever but I'll be honest, they ARE delicious. Yes, I've tried them._


	4. End of Rivalry

**A/N:** _Here it is. Final chapter. I'm so sorry that it took so long. I literally finished the whole thing in this chapter. There may be some grammar and spelling errors so please don't mind it. Anyway, no time to waste. Let's go._

 **Disclaimer:** _Please refere to my other stories or chapters._

* * *

I kicked the door opened and we found ourselves in a dark room. A basement I think. It was pitch black.

I turned to the fox leader earlier and found him trying to sneak away. I grabbed him from behind the neck and gave it a little squeeze. "Where's the light switch?" I asked casually.

"Agh! Okay, okay!" he said. "I'll show you!"

He led us downstairs and easily finds the light switch mainly because of his night vision probably. We were all foxes after all. Except Arata, the rabbit doctor who for some reason was still following us.

I grasped his neck tighter, burying my claws deep a little to make sure he doesn't try to escape. To me, I think he was just all money. Not tough at all so it shouldn't be a problem. He opened another door leading to a room with nothing but a powered light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

And that's when we saw it. It was a room that looked like a hallway and kits were being chained and kept in cages. All of them were crawling and some were walking on four.

"Megumi-chan!" Kitsuna called after seeing her sister. She was the same kind of fox like Kitsuna. Only with red tip on her ears. She was chained on the wall with some other kits. Then, all of a sudden, her sister looked up at her growled at her. "Megumi-chan…?" she called again.

The fox leader laughed. "I told you…" he said. "We're making them like true predators. It'll be quite hard for them to remember you."

I punched him in the stomach, hard. "Shut up," I said. "Why only fox kits, huh?"

He groaned in pain. "You want to know why…?" he said, slowly looking up at me. "Let's face it. Not many foxes want a family huh?"

It took a while for me to understand what he meant. Foxes are solitary after all. I remembered Nick said his father left him after he was born. Makes me wonder… Did my parents do the same? But I never thought about that at that time.

I saw some moldy rice next to a red kit and picked it up with my paw and forcefully feed it to the jerk.

I made sure I kept his mouth covered until he swallowed at least a little and he started flailing around trying to spit out that putrid food. I grabbed him at the back of the neck and squeezed it tight finally letting him spit it out.

"You…" he said, starting to vomit. He grabbed his stomach and vomited some more. That oughta teach him some manners.

He kept vomitting again until he was finished. He looked back at me. "You'll regret this…" he said.

"Kitsuna," I called. "Take care of the kits. I'm sure they'll remember who they are soon enough."

"I can help…" said the rabbit, Arata.

"Oh crap," I commented. "I forgot that you were with us."

"I can try to help regain the kits' memories back." He turned to Kitsuna. "Kitsuna… Help me?"

She looked at him. There was hesitation in her face. But she nodded anyway. I'm sure it was because she found out that he was the one that brought her sister to the creepy fox.

I grabbed the fox by the collar and bringing him upstairs again and then out the door.

"What are you gonna do, huh?" he said.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I picked him up high in the air. He started struggling.

"W-what are you doing?! Let me go!"

I walked to the nearest trash compactor and tossed him inside, closing the lead. Luckily, there was a lock there and I made sure that it was tight. I tidied up my paw. "Well, that's that," I said.

I could hear him banging the inside and screaming. However, the scream can barely be heard. And besides, his breath smelled so horrible that it's so convincing it was trash. So he pretty much IS trash anyway.

Anyway, as I returned downstairs after grabbing my hoodie back, I saw Arata going back up and I quickly stopped him. "Where're you going?" I said. I still couldn't trust him after finding out that he was the one involved in this case.

"The kits are lacking protein," he said. "That's what's making them wild. They're predators after all. They need it for hunger. I'm going to the market to buy some fishes. Can you take care of the kits with Kitsuna. You're both… Um… You know…"

An awkward silence played in the background and I sighed. "I know, I know," I said. "Just go. But if you try anything…"

"I'm not," he said quickly, cutting me off. "I… I know I've done wrong… That's why I'm helping. Let me prove it."

I looked away. "Okay," I said. "Take your time."

He nodded and ran as fast as a rabbit could, rushing to the market. At least, I hoped so.

I walked downstairs to find Kitsuna calming the kits patiently. They were all starting to behave. They were unchained and uncages and were gathered around Kitsuna too. However, they also looked pale. My guess is because they haven't eaten in days.

"You do well as a mother," I said, crouching next to her who was rocking her sister like a baby. She was so young too… About 6 or 7 years, I think.

"Well…" she said, looking at me. "I try to. It's not every day I get to see my own kind. One day, nobody will remember the kitsunes."

I stood back up and wore my hoodie back.

"Just now…" she started. "When you were fighting… You were still wearing your gloves… Even though you took off your hoodie…" She looked over at me. "Do you really value them that much?"

I looked down on the ground then at my own paw, clenching it into a fist. "I just… Don't want to use my claws again… That's all."

"Again? What happened? And why?"

I stayed quiet at first, trying to think. I really did not know whether if I should tell her or not. She has been supporting me a lot lately ever since I came to Japan. And I'd hate to make her wait before I leave this country. Because I might never come back.

"Mou ii na… (Whatever…)" she said. "It's your business after all…"

Now this was the most confusing part. I noticed her crying. Her tears landed on her sister's cheek slowly waking her up.

"Onee-chan…?" she whimpered.

Kitsuna realized her sister woke up and wiped off her tears. "Ah… Gomen, gomen… (Ah… Sorry, sorry…)" she said. "Nanda mounai… (It's nothing…)"

I sighed. "Alright…" I said finally giving up. "I'll tell you…"

She turned to me in surprise.

"On one condition…"

She smiled and looked at her sister again. "Of course… Just do whatever you want to me…"

"Then, teach me Japanese."

Her ears stood up and she quickly looked at me. "Wha…?" was all she could say.

"I…" I wanted to say something like I actually wanted to learn Japanese so that one day when I return I could understand them better. But instead, THIS was my reason: "I wanna learn Japanese just so I can watch animes without subtitles okay?" I know… Lame…

 **(** _Sophie giggled and covered her lips, taking a bite of the Catbury bar._ **)**

She just looked at me and laughed. "Okay…" she said. "Deal…"

I sat down next to her and began all of it from when I was adopted by the wolf couple. AKA, my parents. I told her about how I met Nick afterwards when his mother was babysitting me. And then to the point where I met Sophie. My best friend. Who I lost after that incident. Gosh… And it's already been 7 years as well…

"7 years?!" she said, surprised.

"What?"

"Um… How old are you?" she asked.

"17. Why?"

Her ears dropped and she quickly looked away. There was a worried look in her eyes as she hugged her sister closely. "This… This…"

"What?"

She turned quickly to face me. "This can't work…" she said. "I mean… You're 17… And I'm 24… That makes us 7 years different from each other. I thought you were 20."

"Oh that? I get that a lot. I'm just tall is all."

She hugged her sister again. "I'm in love with someone who's that young…?" she said. She looked so… How do I say it? Disappointed as well. So disappointed that I could see a dark cloud above her head raining on her.

I raised an eyebrow and patted her on the shoulder. "Sorry…" I said. "But… Even if we were the same age… I'm already in love with someone else."

She looked over at me and smiled. "Well… Whoever she is… She's a lucky vixen…"

I chuckled. "Funny story…" I said. "I'm in love with Sophie… The hare that I told you about…"

She looked at me and laughed. "You really are a weird one…" she said. "Glad I met you."

"Same here," I said. "Oneechan."

She laughed and hugged her sister again.

"I'm back!" called Arata who was rushing down the stairs. "And I got plenty of fishes!"

"What took you so long?" Kitsuna said, standing up.

"It's just… Well…" he said, breathing heavily. "Mammals were paying attention to me WAY too much… So I had to find a safe route."

"Right," I interrupted. "Bunnies don't eat meat after all."

We patiently gave the kits the fishes. They were taking their time devouring the meat. I wondered how long has it been since they've eaten meat. Then again… It could be less than when the missing children case began.

They slowly regain their consciousness little by little. Seeing them go a bit wild just now… Made me realize what I looked like. But I really don't want to talk about that.

We slowly walk back up the stair carefully and eventually returned the kits to their home. However, the ones with both their parents found guilty… They were unlucky. They had nowhere to go now. Even the police couldn't do anything. Kitsuna really wanted to do something but she can't. Now that her father was even arrested.

Those kits… I really didn't want them to end up like me back then. Especially when they're old enough to remember things. There was only one thing I could do. However, it'll have to wait the day after. I had a job to do after all. I rented a homestay for the kits and Kitsuna said she was willing to take care of them in the meantime.

Money wasn't a problem to me anymore. I made sure the place even had proper food for all of them for a few days until I return. I also bought some sleeping bags temporarily for the kits. There was no time for beds after all. Kitsuna even told them to bear with it for a few days.

Arata, the rabbit, and Daigo, the fox from the Kuzuhas helped along. Since Arata had a car, we were lucky enough that we didn't need to take all the stuffs back at the homestay. We made sure everything was arranged and organized. The three of them were really curious with what I have planned. I only said that I can only do it once I've done my job.

With that said, us guys waved Kitsuna goodbye, leaving the kits with her in the meantime.

"That was really nice of you," Daigo said, putting an arm around my shoulder. "What do you say we get a drink?"

"I'm not a drinker," I said. "I'm 17 after all."

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay."

"Can I join too?" Arata asked.

Daigo stopped and looked at him. He smiled. "We're all guys right? Let's."

I eventually joined them anyway. I only said I wasn't a drinker. Didn't say anything about no.

Daigo brought us to this fancy bar that he said was owned by the Kuzuhas so he pretty much got a good price on the drinks. While the two were getting a little drunk, I was still in my right mind just drinking some soda. In a bottle. With a straw.

It was so annoying too. Like, Daigo would lean on my shoulder slowly falling to sleep and won't stop laughing from listening to his story. Ugh… Backstories…

Arata however, was so quiet. He only had one shot and he kept staring at the glass.

"You okay?" I asked.

He leaned on the palm of his paw and sighed. "Do you love her?" he asked.

"Who?"

He stayed quiet for a bit. "Kitsuna…" he finally said. "You two seemed really close…"

"Why? Because we're foxes?"

He chuckled and drank a little more before letting out another sigh. "Yea…" he said. He buried his face in his forearms and groaned. "What's the point…? I'm never gonna get her to like me now that she knows I was the one that made her sister disappeared…"

I looked over at him. "But she wasn't mad, was she?" I asked.

"I guess not…"

"You DID come back with the fishes. I think you've gained a little of her trust back."

"Don't you get it?" He turned to me. "I'm a rabbit. She's a fox. We're… Different."

I took out the straw and drank from the bottle instead. "You know… I'll tell you this. I'm in love with someone. And she's not a fox."

His left ear stood up and he looked at me.

"She's… A hare. My best friend that I lost 7 years ago…" I took out a picture of Sophie and I as kits. "I… Scared her so much that she ran away for me. Ever since then, I never saw her again." I looked at Arata back. "You should be glad that Kitsuna is still letting you stay by her side."

He laughed sarcastically. "Well… I shouldn't then. Because… It was ME that wanted to stay." He turned back to his glass of liquor. "I… Wanted to be an astronaut… I've passed everything. The exams, the qualifications. Everything, to be an astronaut. But… I chose to stay here to be a doctor. Because I really don't want to leave her…" He gripped his glass tight and chugged the whole thing before ordering another shot.

"Then go tell her how you feel," I suggested.

He sighed again. "You think she would accept a rabbit?"

I looked down for a moment and thought. "She doesn't look the kind of fox that judges other mammals. So yes. Go for it." I turned my seat to him. "And go for that dream as an astronaut. Dreams… Can make you happy after all. Wouldn't it be better to achieve it together rather than keeping secrets for so long?"

His ears lowered down slowly and he looked in the reflection of himself in his drink. "Omae… (You…)" he said. "How do you even find all those words?"

"Anime," I quickly answered taking another drink of my drink.

He snickered. "You're good, kid," he said raising his glass. "Really good."

I smiled and gave him a cheers with my glass bottle of soda.

He drank a bit and sighed again. "A question," he said. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Hong Kong," I answered. "I got myself into trouble one time. And was taught… Discipline… Boy, was it torturing… Listening to Master Qing preach.

( _Before I get to this part, let me just clear what animals all the Robin Hood are. Voxroy is a gold jackal. Scope is a brown fox. And Bang is an arctic wolf. That's all._ )

Day 4…

It was time. The other three have already taken their position on the armored truck. The plan was this. Voxroy as a police officer while Bang will be driving a bulldozer across the car. Scope will be watching at high point from a really tall building. And to top it off, he's got zipline on his side to keep his track covered from building to buildings. As for me, I will be the one to sneak up behind the truck while Voxroy stops the truck down.

We were all in position. Bang was ready by the alley while Voxroy makes his way to the truck. The truck took a detour because of some construction and lucky for us, no one was there. As soon as the truck turned to the detour, Voxroy sped off with the fake police car with his siren on. I was just watching from an abandoned building through the window while Voxroy gave the signal.

Voxroy stopped in front of the truck and they did. He turned off his siren and put on his muzzle, turning on his earpiece and microphone. " _ **Now**_ ," he said in that satanic voice.

The rest of us put on our muzzles and I ran up quietly behind the truck. The driver was honking repeatedly. He didn't get a good look at Voxroy's face though. He was even shouting some Japanese words at him. I prepared the custom grenade that Frankie prepared at that abandoned building for me as Bang drove full speed at the truck. He dragged the truck straight to the wall, damaging the back doors. I opened it a little.

" _ **Ear protection now**_ ," I said in my squeaky voice through the mic, putting on a pair of headphones with the gang. I tossed the grenade from the back. It didn't explode. Instead, it created a very loud noise that was strong enough to make mammals deaf for a short while.

The two transporters, two cheetahs crawled out of their seats, covering their ears in pain. Bang also got out of the bulldozer and headbutted the two on each other, putting them out cold. " _ **Transporters down**_ ," he said.

I entered the back and look through all the locked boxes. I groaned in frustration. "Great…" I said. "Just great…" I stick my head out a bit. " _ **Can you try to find the keys on those guys?**_ " I said to Bang.

Bang searched around them thoroughly. He had to do it by sniffing the scent off of those guys. He successfully found it in a few seconds and toss them to me.

It was a bundle of keys and it could be any one of these. " _ **Of course…**_ " I complained.

" _ **Ah, Ghost**_ ," Scope said through the mic. " _ **You might need to hurry up. Some cops are on the way.**_ "

I got back to opening the boxes while Voxroy parked the fake police car behind the truck, blocking the way. He got out and tossed Bang an M4A4 while he pulled out his Nova shotgun.

" _ **We'll keep them busy, kid**_ ," he said. " _ **Just find the mask.**_ "

It really took a while to find the right key to open the boxes. I could hear police sirens coming in close as I kept trying to find the artifact. I managed to unlocked a couple but they were all cash money instead. I had no idea that the truck was carrying cash so I just pulled out our heist back and put anything that I found valuable in the bag even if it's not our target.

Eventually, I could hear gunshots being fired. I looked back to see Bang and Voxroy fighting back while Scope took care of one target to another. He would sometimes zipline to another building to make sure the cops didn't spot him. I pulled out another supersonic grenade that Frankie gave.

" _ **Cover your ears!**_ " I shouted, putting the ear protectors along the crew. I threw it directly at the group of police officers and soon they started covering their own ears. I tried to keep going but it was taking almost forever. There were like thirty boxes. Fifteen on either side. If only I could shoot the lock on the boxes. But I can't. The target was a brown box where the mask is kept. It needed to be in mint condition to be able to sell. Yes… That included the box.

In the end, I finally found it after seventeen boxes. It only took like 10 minutes I think but the cops were swarming almost everywhere.

I took the brown antique box out and opened it to find the clay-painted kabuki mask. I closed it back quick and put it in the bag. " _ **I got it!**_ " I exclaimed.

Bang threw a smoke over at the cops and Voxroy added a little flashbang to the mix. The three of us ran to the alley where Bang came from and split directions. I was suppose to go to a building where there'll be a zipline to Scope. It was another abandoned building and I made it to the roof without any problems. I hooked the bag to the zipline and had it sent to Scope. Scope said he got it and I cut the line along with the beam connection to it, tossing it in the trash compactor. I could hear police coming up the roof and I jumped off the building, grabbing onto the window sill to break my fall. Yes… It hurt a lot back then.

I let go one by one, grabbing onto another one slowly, making my way down. I sneakily make my way back to the street, taking my muzzle off in the process trying to find a crowd to cover me. Finding cover wasn't so hard for me. Scope was watching everything from above, telling us where to go. That's our seeker to you.

The stuff was successfully delivered. And we got some extra dough along too that we can split. Frankie told us to wait until the contractor responds. This is the part which I hated the most. Our contractors usually will contact us anytime. It could even take months. I've kept my promise to Kitsuna to wait a few days. I really hoped that it won't take that long…

That night…

"So how are the kits doing so far?" I said to Kitsuna through Sai. ( _the Zootopia version of Skype. Sai means rhinoceros in Japanese_ )

" _They're a little stubborn_ ," she said. " _But they'll tire out eventually. Arata sure is helping a lot here. He even brought a sleeping bag with him._ "

I chuckled. "If only you knew," I said.

" _I guess he really wanted to apologize for… You know…_ "

I smiled and nodded. My phone vibrated next to me and I turned to it. "Excuse me for just a minute." I turned off the microphone and the camera. It was an unknown caller but I knew who it was anyway. I slide the answer button. "Yo," I answered.

" _Ghost?_ " Frankie's voice was heard on the other end. " _I got a respond. You should be happy._ "

I sighed. "So, how much we talking about?"

" _8 million._ "

"Yen?"

" _Nope. Greens._ "

"Nice. Just drop it to my bank account in Japan when you're done. I really need it."

" _About that…_ "

I frowned. "What is it?"

" _Well… Buyer wants to meet one of you in person. Tonight. I've already told Bang, Voxroy and Scope about it and they weren't too happy._ "

I stayed silent for a while and closed my eyes. "So… He's paying it in cash?"

" _Afraid so…_ "

I sighed. "I'll take it… But I have a bad feeling the deal is gonna go bad… Tell the three to cover me if things go south. I'm ready for anything."

" _You got it._ " The call was then cut off.

I sighed and got back to Kitsuna who I found was holding onto a little brown fox kit. "I'm back. Sorry about that."

" _You sure took your time. Was that your contact?_ "

"Yea… But… It'll have to wait till tomorrow."

" _No problem. It's only tomorrow, right? I can wait._ "

I nodded. "I gotta go. Get some sleep, you know. One more job tonight. Say hi to Arata for me."

" _Sure thing. Good luck, Max_ ," she said. " _And thanks…_ "

That night… It was time to make the transaction. Scope has left the mask in the area we were meeting. It was in an old abandoned train station. Looked deserted too. The only entrances in that place are the back and the front and around them are caged fences. Scope has got his Barett M82 ready and on sight. Voxroy was preparing some smokes and Bang was hiding next to some old tires under a blanket with an AK47.

We all had our muzzles on. I was walking back and forward waiting for our contractor. It was around 10pm and the scheduled time was 9:45pm. He sure was running late.

Suddenly, a black car stopped at the opposite side of where I'm at. Two bodyguards, two bears with shades on, stepped out and opened the door to the passenger seat. The mammal stepped out and my eyes widened the moment I saw him.

Kuzuha… Dou… Head of the Kuzuha clan.

I shook my head to keep my cool and blinked a few times to make sure he doesn't see me as suspicious. I walked towards him. The two bears followed him and one of them was holding a briefcase. I had the bag with the mask in the box inside.

"Do you have the mask?" he asked politely.

I nodded. " _ **Fresh**_ ," I said. Luckily, my voice was changed so he can't recognized me. It was good thing I changed my clothing too. I lifted the bag up as proof. " _ **It's in here. I guarantee it.**_ "

He smirked and reached for the bag but I quickly pulled away.

" _ **The money?**_ " I demanded.

He frowned and sighed. "Of course…" He snapped his fingers, signalling the bear to open the case. "8 million Zootopian dollars. Do not bother counting it. I assure you it's precised."

I took out the box out of the bag and handed it to him while his bear did the same at the same time.

Mr. Kuzuha opened the box and gazed in awe at the sight of the mask. "It's magnificent…" he said.

" _ **Whatever, man**_ ," I said. " _ **Thanks for the payment.**_ " I bowed. " _ **Nice doing business with you.**_ " I walked away from them. The deal was made and I had no business with them.

But… Apparently I still do…

When I was walking away from them, something happened to Mr. Kuzuha. I turned around to find him putting on the mask. He started growling. He was on his knees flailing around, clawing the ground. His bodyguard was asking if he was alright. And that's when… This happened.

He clawed the two bears that was protecting him and went savage. He tore off their clothes and they ran away in fear. Mr. Kuzuha was going nuts. He looked at the moon and roared mightily, running away on all four to wherever it is that he's going.

" _ **Ghost**_ ," Scope called. " _ **He's not our problem. You three should just go with the cash.**_ "

" _ **Copy that**_ ," Bang said.

" _ **You got it**_ ," Voxroy agreed.

But as for me… I stayed. I tossed the briefcase to Voxroy. " _ **Just go!**_ " I yelled before giving chase to Mr. Kuzuha.

" _ **Ghost! Get back here!**_ " Voxroy ordered.

But I didn't listen to him. I kept running and running after Mr. Kuzuha who was sprinting on all four. I chased him down an alley way where he accidentally got himself tangled in a clothesline. He flailed nonstop trying to get the line off of him with his teeth.

" _ **Mr. Kuzuha**_ ," I called, taking off my muzzle. "Snap out of it." I tried to get him untangled and his clawed my arm, pushing me away. It really hurt too. I looked at him and frown. "I really don't have time for this…"

He got himself untangled but breaking off the line then stood on all four again.

I rubbed the wounds on my arm and grabbed him from the back. His arms moved nonstop, struggling to get free. Something was definitely wrong with him. Mr. Kuzuha didn't even look like the type of fox that likes fighting. Especially alone. To top it off, he hasn't said a single word. Only growls and cries.

At this point… I had no other choice. You know what is going to happen. I took off my gloves and tossed them down on the ground. I closed my eyes, trying to breathe. My arms were still shaking from the clawing he gave me. But I managed to relax and eventually I forgot all about the pain.

He launched towards me about to attack when suddenly, I grabbed his paws and tossed him against the wall backwards. I fell on my knees, slowly all my paws fell to the ground. And by all, I mean all four. My claws sunk into the ground as I looked up. My vision was becoming a bit more… Bright. And I could see my target very clearly now.

My teeth began showing as I let out a growl. Mr. Kuzuha was on his feet really quick too. I'm guessing his animal instincts kicked in. But it wasn't any problem to me. Especially with that mask on, it doesn't scare me.

We clawed into each other. Biting and tearing our fur off like savages. Even our clothes began tearing. I can't even describe the fight. Because all I remember was biting and clawing and that was it. I couldn't remember anything else.

But all I remembered was this part.

When I got him on the ground, I bit him in the nose, pulling off the mask. And that's when he stopped moving. No, he's not dead. Like, he was so exhausted he couldn't move.

And as soon as the fight was over, I sat down and took my time, getting some air. I was losing my mind there for a second.

A few seconds later, Mr. Kuzuha raised his head up and blinked a few times. "Ima wa… (Just now…)" he said, rubbing his head.

I looked at him as he slowly gets his head back straight.

And as soon as he got a clear vision of me, he quickly backed off.

I'm sure he was still terrified of what happened back at his family's household. "It's okay…" I said. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

He gritted his teeth in pain as he felt his body all numb from the fight we had just now. "Wha… What happened?" he asked.

I pointed at the mask. "Well," I started. "We met at an abandoned train station, did the transaction and… This."

He gasped and looked down. He seemed… Well, devastated. "So the legends are true…" he said.

"What legend?"

"That whoever wears the mask… Becomes a savage animal…" He grabbed onto his head. He looked like he was starting to lose it. "I can't believe I even wore it…"

I picked up the mask that fell from his face. "What is up with this thing?" I said. I looked at the inside of the mask. Nothing suspicious with it. At first I thought… That mask might really be cursed or something. But then, something hit my nose that made me believe that was not true.

There was a strong bitter smell coming out from the inside of the mask and I quickly looked away, covering my nose. Unlike other foxes, my nose works like a wolf. My parents ARE wolves after all. So I'm pretty trained to be one but with the blood of a fox. I didn't know what the smell was but it was horrible.

My mind became a little weak and I almost lost my balance if I didn't hold on to the wall. I shook my head a little. It was slowly driving me to unconsciousness. And that's when… Something inside me… Burst.

My eyes shot wide open. My fangs showing very visibly in the dark. I started growling and my fur stood up. I blinked a couple of times, getting my sanity back. And shook my head again and hit it a few times to get my head straight.

It was the mask. Whatever smell it was in the mask was causing Mr. Kuzuha went savage. I could feel it too… But… I wondered even…

"Daijousuka? (Are you okay?)" Mr. Kuzuha asked.

"Y-yea… Yea, I'm fine…" I said.

He stayed quiet for a while as I examined the mask. But he spoke up anyway. "Did you know…?" he asked. "Why the Kuzuhas has been fighting against the Kyuubis for so long…?"

I shook my head.

"It's because of that mask…" he said. "That mask, belongs to them."

And this is the part where he started telling the story between the Kuzuhas fighting the Kyuubis. However, I'm not going to write what he said precisely so I'll keep it short.

So this is what Mr. Kuzuha said.

The Kyuubi were actually savage warriors in the past. The scent that I breathed in from the mask. He said the smell was a combination of anesthesia and some drug called night howlers. From what Mr. Kuzuha said, night howlers are drugs that can cause any animals go savage. That includes the prey. The Kyuubis would wear these masks every time they go into battle. The anesthetic would make them unconcious and the night howlers would take control of their body with them not realizing what they have done.

The Kuzuhas have destroyed all the masks but one about more than 500 years ago. Apparently, Kuzuha Dou didn't believe such a story and that's why he wanted to test it out. And when he heard about the last one, well… That's when he hired us to get it. Lesson learnt: When you hear about legends, whether or not it's true, DON'T try it. It's not called being brave, whoever is reading right now. It's called being dumb.

I still can't believe that the mask was this preserved for this long. Was that why Mr. Kyuubi didn't continue attacking me? Because I was able to go savage myself without the help of anything? All I know was that when the masks were made, the Kuzuhas probably would not survive if they didn't destroy the masks. And now… One was left. And Mr. Kuzuha demanded that I give it to him.

I looked at the mask and sighed. "No…" I said. "What happened was years ago. There's no need to destroy it now. Especially with an interesting history like that."

"You don't understand," he said. "If the Kyuubi clan gets their paws on the mask, our kind is over."

I frowned. "The kitsunas are more endangered than us red foxes," I said. "I… Believe in them. I don't think any of them are a threat anymore…"

He looked at me. He was actually starting to believe me.

"Besides… There are more red foxes around the world than here in Japan, right? What if… The reason why they attacked you and your family was because you not only made their kind endangered. But also leaving no trace of their origins as well?"

He stood there in silence. His eyes moved left and right, looking at the ground. "You're… Right…" he said lifting his head up. "Why have I not think of that…?"

I picked up my muzzle and put it on. "I'll… Make sure this thing is right where it belongs," I said, turning away. "We never saw each other."

He nodded and bowed. "I leave this to you," he said.

Day 5… My final day here in Japan… It was around 9am. And my flight takes off at around 11. From where Kitsuna is, it'll be an hour or more walk to the airport. So… The least, I needed an early start here before I leave.

I was on my way to the homestay that I helped rented for Kitsuna and the orphaned kits. I was bringing my backpack that I brought along to Japan on the day I arrived here. I stood in front of the door and knocked on it.

The door opened with Arata answering it. "Max!" he said joyfully.

"Sup, Ara? How are things with Kitsuna?"

He looked back. "Doing pretty well," he said in a very soft volume. "I think I might ask her out one day. And… She said there was no hard feelings. It's all in the past."

I smiled. "That's great to hear."

"So what are you doing here?"

I showed him my bag. "I'm about to leave. I have to see Kitsuna before I go."

"Sure thing. Wait one second." He sprinted off to call for Kitsuna. I waited at the door step for a while and Kitsuna eventually turned up.

"Hey, Max," she said, taking her time to breathe. I guess she was in a rush.

"Hey," I said, waving. I took out a check out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Here it is. 1.6 million Zootopian dollars."

She took it slowly and gasped. "W-wow… I…"

"Keep it. The orphans need as much caring as possible. Oh, and…" I reached for something out of my bag, pulling out the kabuki mask from last night.

She stood there frozen. "Is… That…?"

I nodded. "Your family's heritage," I said. "I… Thought about something. Even if the kitsunes go extinct one day… At least every mammal must know of their existance in the future. I've heard the Kyuubis have a very interesting lineage back then. And it would be a shame if everyone has forgotten about it."

She took it slowly and smiled. "Thanks…" she said. "This means… A lot to my family. I'll… Give it to my brother."

"You're not keeping it?"

She shook her head. "I'm planning to leave…" She looked behind her to see Arata. "Arata… Is really nice. I never should have gotten mad at him before." She turned to me. "Do you think he likes vixens?"

He chuckled. "Well… I'm sure he likes you."

She giggled. "Oh wait, I almost forgot." She placed all the stuff I handed to her on the table next to her and reached for something out of her pocket. "Here," she said handing me a book. It was an English-to-Japanese dictionary with romajis in it.

"A deal is a deal, right?"

I smiled. "Thanks," I said. "Oneechan."

She laughed. "Thanks," she said. "For everything."

"Yea… Time sure flies, huh?"

She nodded. "Goodbye…" She leaned in forward to my face and…

 **(** _Back to reality_ **)**

The front door opened and a tired fox entered the house. "Tadaima… (I'm back…)" Max called out.

Sophie quickly turned to him and put the book away as fast as she can. "Max!" she yelled hugging him. She also playfully hit him. However, it wasn't playful at the same time because of… Well, jealousy from that last sentence she just read.

He smiled and rubbed her head. "Sorry I'm late…" he said. He lifted up a back of some YakDonald meals. "I got some leftovers. And bought you some coleslaw salad if you want."

She let him go. "Just put it on the table," she said. "I don't want to eat it without you."

He patted her head. "Flattering…" he said before yawning. "Anyway, give me a minute. I need to go wash my face. Won't take long."

"Just… Take your time." Sophie actually wanted to finish reading the book before Max could even find her reading it.

He walked down to the bathroom in their bedroom, slowly and tiredly.

As soon as he was down enough, Sophie sprang back to the couch and continued reading some more.

 **(** _Back to the story_ **)**

She nodded. "Goodbye…" She leaned in forward to my face and stopped at my ear. "Otouto…" she finished in a whisper.

I smiled and turned around, going to the airport. As I walked away from the place, a black car passed by me. It was the same one that Mr. Kuzuha was in last night.

He stopped at Kitsuna's homestay and greeted her. He looked… Nice. I guess… The rivalry between the Kyuubis and Kuzuhas has finally come to an end. A lot has happened in only 5 days. But it was one of the times where I can actually remember this moment.

The trip to Japan really thought me something… That no matter what animal you are and what species you're from, it doesn't mean you have to do exactly what mammals think of you. Time has changed long ago from the moment we evolved… We don't have to act they way our ancestors do in the past.

The same with the kitsunes. I really hope their legacy will keep going. And if not, I hope their histories and existance won't be forgotten. Nobody's perfect after all…

 **(** _Back to reality_ **)**

Sophie closed the book and sighed. She stretched her arms. "What a good read…" she said to herself.

"Is it really THAT good?" Max said behind her without her realizing.

She jumped and placed a paw on her heart. "Don't scare me like that!"

He chuckled. He looked at the book she was reading and picked it up. He sighed. "I almost forgot all about this…" he said. "It was written 2 years ago…"

"You know… You should really consider becoming an author. You're great with writing."

"Thanks but… I think someone already got that cover for me." He placed the book back on top of the other stacks of books. "The only reason why I wrote this was because I didn't want anyone to forget about the kitsunes. But Kitsuna told me that Daigo has already written a book about them."

"Really now?" she said crossing her arms.

"Yep," Max said with a nod. "Arata even said he's planning to go to MASA."

"The rabbit?" She grabbed his paw. "Did he actually ask her out?"

The fox chuckled. "Well… Kitsuna IS your hairdresser at Tundratown right? I'm guessing she's never told you who she was dating right?"

"So… That's a yes?"

He nodded. Max looked over Sophie's shoulder and found his favorite hazelnut Catbury bar already eaten half way. He picked it up and stared at it slowly.

"Sorry…" she said with an innocent cute face. "I can't help it…"

He looked at her and put one end in her mouth. She gave a confuse look but that confusion turned into complete embarrassment the moment he was biting the other end deep down, their lips almost touching.

She pulled away and quickly and covered her face but that blush was so strong Max could see it through her paws. "M-Max!" she yelled, blushing furiously.

* * *

 **A/N:** _And so ends the story. Goddamn. This is the first time I've ever written this long. I really took my time writing this because I wanted it to be perfect. I'm sorry if anyone actually falls asleep reading this._

 _Arata is not my OC by the way. He is my friend's. Kitsuna however is mine. My friend wanted them to be a couple so I'm like, okay. And so we did._

 _Also, this story was inspired by Nobody's Perfect by Narumi Soukichi. I recommend listening to it now that you're done. It's a Jpop._

 _Anyway, on to work on some more fanfictions. Take care everyone. :)_


End file.
